Survival
by Seliphra
Summary: Many people died in the first wave, but some made it. When circumstances force people who hate each other to work together for their own survival how will they cope? And can Shizuo reign in that temper yet? Slightly AU/Yaoi later on/violence/ZOMBIES R&R
1. Outbreak

**So hey there...thought I would try this...first chapter demanded to be written (Sorry Llama!) And so I wrote it. **

**WARNINGS: Blood, gore, zombies, violence, language, character death(later on and not yet set in stone) OOCness, MAYBE pairing later on if there are it would be Shizaya and Kiado(Kida x Mikado). Pairings for sure are ShinraxCelty, SeijixMika and SeijixNamie(onesided). No lemons for het couples, might not be any for the yaoi ones if I decide on them. Okay so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. I think that's obvious, ne?**

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya frowned at the…creature before him.<br>"There is no way I'm awake right now," He mumbled as it staggered towards him with a low groan. It appeared human enough, save for its white eyes and pale skin…not to mention the large chunk of flesh it was missing from the left side of its neck and shoulder. It had been male if this was what he thought it was, but then he was positive this was a bad dream. Not going to take a chance either way, he decided as it staggered forwards, lunging at him with it's teeth clacking as it's jaw opened and closed repeatedly, arms reaching for him. He dispatched it with a swift toss of a knife to it's head and the thing went down.

"Mairu…Kururi," He mumbled suddenly. He had to find them, and now. He ran for their school but it was already in chaos like many other parts.  
>"Damn it! You two better not be dead!" He cursed before running to find a safe spot to hide. He ran into someone else running for their life too, brunette, young, male.<br>"Help!" He whimpered.  
>"Are you bitten?" He asked and the man shook his head no.<br>"Fine, come on!" If this was really the apocalypse, then he had better do everything he could to save as many of his humans as he could. Next to grab hold of his attention was…well, well; Seiji Yagiri and Mika Harima.

"Yagiri! This way!" Izaya didn't really want to save them, but Namie would murder him if he left them. He grabbed Mika by her wrist and dragged her after Izaya who got them into the elevator.  
>"Either of you bitten?" He asked as the elevator moved up.<br>"No," He said and she shook her head no, though her gaze seemed to be on the brunette Izaya had run into earlier.

The elevator stopped on the penthouse floor and he urged them inside before hitting the ground floor button, then when it got there he flipped the elevator breaker, it was on his floor luckily. He also blocked the staircase off and let them in.

"Seiji! Oh God, you're alright!" Namie was glued to her brother the moment she saw him and he patted her back gently.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine…" She forced him to sit and Mika followed the two like she were attached to Seiji.<br>"We have to wait here until things calm down," Izaya said, looking out the window in the meantime. The chaos on the streets was incredible. Then he turned, his carmine eyes on the brunette who had either withdrawn into himself or gone in shock. Either way he was now expressionless.

"So, who are you?"  
>"K-Kasuka," He said, looking up, "Heiwajima Kasuka,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are these things?" Shizuo struck another and heard the crunch of it's skull as it went down hard, no longer moving.<br>"I dunno!" Tom said, trying to catch his breath, "Heads up!" He warned as two girls ran to them.  
>"Shizuo! Help us!"<br>"Mairu? Kururi? Yeah, stick with us, we're heading to Shinra's, it's high up, safer." Shizuo nodded and picked them both up onto his shoulders.  
>"Ready Tom?"<br>""Y-yeah, I think so!" He gasped and tailed after Shizuo who ran for it. Thank goodness they were close by when all hell had broken loose.  
>"Everyone good? No one hurt?" Shizuo asked as he pushed the elevator button.<br>"Okay"(We're okay) Kururi said softly, though her voice was full of uncharacteristic fear.  
>"Stairs Shizuo, before they notice us!" Tom hurried over but the door wouldn't budge.<p>

"Right, stand back!" He said before aiming a solid kick at the stairwell door. It burst open and he looked inside carefully before carrying the twins in, Tom following. Another solid kick on this side made it impossible to open again and he set the twins down carefully. "Come on…" He said, leading the way up to Shinra's floor.

Celty ground another's head into the pavement where it lay still at last before taking off. She paused to help those she could even dragging a kid with bleached hair onto the back of her bike.  
>"Whoa! Hey, you're the headless rider!" He commented. She nodded once as she drove.<br>"Cool, I'm Masaomi Kida," He said and though his voice seemed cheerful he was clearly worried. She didn't stop again –rather couldn't—opting to drive right up the wall to her floor. The boy squeaked loudly in shock and clung to her.

"Celty! You're back good I-" A loud knock on the door cut Shinra off.  
>"Shinra? Celty? You in there? It's Shizuo! I got a few others with me," Shinra rushed over and let the group in.<br>"Shizuo! I'm glad you're alive…Mairu? Kururi?" He was shocked to see the Orihara twins.  
>[I brought one too]<br>"Er...hi, Masaomi Kida," He bowed quickly.  
>[Celty] The rider moved her horse back to where it stayed and Shinra started checking everyone thoroughly.<p>

"Shinra, what the hell are they?"  
>"They appear to be zombies Shizuo," He said finally clearing the last one.<br>"Kida-kun, yes?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"Right, you'll have to stay here for a while. It's best if we wait out the storm in one location. I'm Kishitani Shinra, and she's Sturluson Celty, you may know her as the headless rider though," Her helmet came off and she wandered into the main area.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," The blonde nodded.  
>"Tanaka Tom," Tom said, sitting right where he was, "and did you say zombies?"<br>"We're Mairu and Kururi. Orihara," Mairu said, her fingertips touching her twins gently. Kida nearly fell over.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're Heiwajima Shizuo, you try to _KILL_ Orihara Izaya and you _willingly_ brought his sisters here?"  
>"Hm? Yeah, they aren't him so I don't hate them," Shizuo shrugged on shoulder, trying to get Tom to stand and get inside the main living area.<br>"Yuuhei…" (And Shizuo's brother is Yuuhei, so we like Shizuo better) Kururi said but Kida clearly didn't understand.  
>"We would throw Iza-nii in front of a truck to meet Shizuo's brother," Mairu said with a pleasant smile making the blonde shiver and follow the group as they made their way inside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't think they're alive Togusa! Just drive!" Erika urged and Togusa gulped before pushing his foot down hard on the gas pedal. He screeched to a halt just as quickly and Walker peered out, his jaw dropping a little.<p>

"Hey that's Mikado-kun!" Erika exclaimed. He seemed to be alive and uninjured but his companion was drenched in blood. She also held a large sword. There was a small pile of bodies nearby her and she looked at the van then took Mikado's hand and hurried over. Kadota opened the door.

"We're uninjured and I can fight them. Will you allow us to accompany you?" She asked and though her voice was soft it was devoid of emotions.  
>"We may as well, if she can fight we'll be better off for it," Erika pointed out and Kadota nodded once.<br>"Yeah, get in," He said and helped her get Mikado into the van.  
>"He's in shock. We were separated from our friend, but he went into shock before then," She said. She didn't put the sword away even when they stopped at last. Togusa had driven them to Kadota's apartment building and the group moved behind the blood-covered girl, Erika and Walker supporting the nearly-unconscious boy between them. She proved her worth quickly enough when one of the monsters lunged at her from another apartment and she severed its head in two, slicing through the brain.<p>

"Aim for the head, they seem to have a need for only the brain," She said as they reached Kadota's place. He opened it up and the woman immediately blocked the door with something heavy.  
>"My name is Sonohara Anri, he is Ryugamine Mikado," She said, gazing at them with almost indifference.<br>"Um, Karisawa Erika, That's Kyohei Kadota, Saburou Togusa and Yumisaki Walker" Erika replied and Anri nodded to each in turn.

"We should lay low here for a few days. Things will calm down after a little while and we can find a more secure location then. This will do for now," She said softly, "They seem to see things still, and they react to noise. I suggest you make as little as possible to avoid attracting unwanted attention." Anri sat near the door, her sword propped against one shoulder.

* * *

><p>Seliphra Recap: Group one contains: Izaya, Kasuka, Namie, Seiji and Mika<br>Group two contains: Shizuo, Shinra, Tom, Mairu, Kururi, Celty and Kida  
>Group three contains: Erika, Walker, Togusa, Kadota, Mikado, Anri and Saika. Saika is out, and she loves yes, but she don't like them zombies too much. That's it for chapter one and<strong> if I get positive reviews then more will come! Otherwise it will sit here incomplete for eternity...<strong>  
>Izaya: <strong>Review damn it!<strong> I want to see if I live!  
>Shizuo: *grabs vending machine* Not if you hurt my brother flea!<br>Seliphra: Boys! calm down! Don't fight in the postscript! *flail*


	2. Merger

**Okay, it is decided! Kiado and Shizaya will happen...but much later! For now they're all still in zombie-infested Ikebukuro and their supplies won't last forever...oh, whatever will they do! Hey look! Izaya's human! *gets shot***

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"You <em>can't<em> be serious Orihara-san!" Namie hissed furiously from her spot next to Seiji, Mika on his other side. Kasuka sat in an armchair staring at the informant with the others like he was crazy…though Kasuka's was a more expressionless 'Are-you-crazy?' look.  
>"Oh but I am Namie-chan~! Nothing else makes any sense you see,"<br>"Many things could be causing this! But zombies aren't _real_!" She argued, even so she kept her voice soft.

"Aye, aye, I thought so too, but it would seem we were proven wrong ne? They couldn't be alive which means they must be dead, but they walk around! And I know I saw people being eaten too…ah at least some of my humans are alive…" He looked at them fondly.

"Is he always like this?" Seiji asked his sister in a soft undertone.  
>"Yes," She scowled.<br>"It makes sense," Kasuka said suddenly making everyone else jump. After telling them his name the night before he had refused to utter another sound and they had begun to wonder if he ever would.

"Oh?" Izaya tilted his head to the side.  
>"All the standard zombie rules appear to be valid too, though we can't be certain of bites infecting everyone yet. A shot to the head drops them, they are physically dead and they crave human flesh. They seemed to react to visual and auditory stimuli as well, though we can't rule out a sense of smell either,"<p>

"You're less of a protozoan than your brother is…" Izaya smirked a little and looked at the other three,"see~? I'm not crazy…well, not completely anyways. So, we know what we're dealing with now. Pity guns are illegal in Japan…"  
>"Legalities have never stopped you before," Namie grunted in irritation and Kasuka seemed a little tense, eyeing the informant warily.<p>

"How true Nami-chan~! But alas, I never bothered with guns…besides they make too much noise. We shoot one and every zombie in Tokyo will be on us. This is a large city with a high population. The streets are not safe…for humans anyways. I suppose if we had a monster…" He eyed Kasuka then who blinked back at him.

"Kasuka-kun, I require your cell phone~" He said cheerfully and the actor frowned.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I need to call your big brother…a monster like him should have no trouble with these things, ne?" The actor stared blandly at him and looked away.  
>"I lost it…" He mumbled.<p>

"Hm. Pity. I do wonder if Celty-san could manage these things though…" He spoke more to himself then but Namie and Seiji both stiffened.  
>"Celty? You know where she is?" Seiji asked making Mika flinch.<br>"Hm~? Different Celty. The headless rider, not your head in a jar," He lied easily picking his phone up again. It gave a dial tone when he picked up though and a mechanical voice recording came on.

"_Due to high caller volume your call cannot be connected as dialed. Please hang up and try aga_-" He hung up with a small scowl.  
>"Well…telephones are out," Just as he sat down though his cell phone went off making all present jump as he fumbled and opened it.<p>

"Mairu! Where are you?"  
>"We're okay! Iza-nii we found someone to protect us~!" Mairu's voice chirped into her end and Izaya would never admit to the sense of relief that flooded through him to know his sisters were alright.<br>"Who? Who's with you? Is anyone injured there? Don't trust anyone with a bite mark Mairu!" He warned.

"Aw, Iza-nii, we aren't dumb. Besides you're _favorite_ person is here with us! Oh! And so is the headless rider! She's super cool!"  
>"Is she? Pass the phone to Shinra, I need to talk to him,"<br>"Okay~!"  
>"Izaya?"<br>"Shinra! Zombie's Shinra!" Izaya nearly laughed.  
>"I know, listen what do you want?"<br>"Celty might be immune. We should think about joining our groups, safety in numbers and all, ne? Even if they do like her though she can move fast enough to get away."

"She says they weren't interested in her. Even when she made noise they ignored her completely so I think you're right, they don't like her. Though I can see why, my wifey is so perfectly-OOF!" Izaya smirked at the sound.  
>"Ne Shinra-san~? Do me a favour, first send Celty-san over so I can speak with her face to face…err…well, you know what I mean, and second…tell Shizu-chan if he hurts my sister's I'll-"<p>

"Shizuo saved them Izaya, he's not about to hurt them!"  
>"He did what now?"<br>"Yeah. He brought them here. Carried them on his back and everything,"  
>"Humph. In that case pass the phone to him. I'll do him one kindness," Izaya passed the phone to Kasuka then. "You're brother's on."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why does the flea want to talk to me?" Shizuo grumbled but he took the phone anyways.<br>"What?" He growled.  
>"Nii-san?"<br>"Kasuka? Y-you're okay…" Shizuo's legs gave out and he sat suddenly.  
>"Yes. Izaya-san saved me…I think we're in his apartment," Shizuo would never admit the gratitude he felt now towards Izaya.<p>

"Good. Good, I'm glad you're okay," He said, his voice a bit shaky.  
>"Yeah. I'm glad you are too," Kasuka's voice was expressionless, but Shizuo knew his brother was frightened.<br>"It's gonna be okay Kasuka,"  
>"…I hope you're right Nii-san,"<p>

"I got through!" Kida nearly shouted from his spot. He'd been dialing one number repeatedly, obsessively even.  
>"Sonohara-desu," Came the flat voice from the other side though.<br>"Anri? Where's Mikado?"  
>"He's here. He's asleep though. I think he may need a doctor soon, he won't wake up," She murmured.<br>"Wh-what? What happened Anri? Tell me everything!"  
>"We're safe. He wasn't bitten. We're with four others in an apartment. Our location is poor though. We need to find somewhere else and soon," Kida glanced nervously around and Shinra gave him a concerned look as Mairu resumed talking to Izaya.<p>

"My friends…their alive, there's six of them in an apartment but one might need a doctor and they're not in a good spot…"  
>"Put her on speaker," Shinra advised.<br>"Anri, you're on speaker,"  
>"Is that wise? They react to sound,"<p>

"We're in a secured location Anri-san, don't worry," Shinra said.  
>"Alright,"<br>[Does she know the address?]  
>"What's your address?"<br>"One moment," She passed the phone to someone else and another voice came on.

"Hello?"  
>"We need the address. We can get to you and get you out one at a time, but it'll be some time to get all of you out. More specifically what balcony is yours if there is one."<br>"Yeah, I have one, it's pretty small though,"  
>"If the headless rider can get on it that won't be a problem,"<br>"No way! Uh, yeah, h-he can fit! Okay here it is…write it down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Group 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Anri resumed tending to Mikado once Kadota had her cell and she was trying to see what was wrong. She had told Kida he was unconscious but he wasn't really. More like he was in a stupor. She touched his cheek gently and he did nothing.<p>

"Is he gonna be okay?" Erika asked softly and Anri frowned.  
>"I think so. They have a doctor where Kida is. They're going to move us from here to there one at a time. I will go last since I can defend myself the best against these things," Anri decided. Erika didn't argue with her on the point either.<p>

It was only a few minutes later when a motorcycle appeared silently on the deck and the rider stepped off and came in to see his condition.  
>[I'll need to take two of you, to make sure he doesn't fall off]<br>"Anri, you should-"  
>"No. Erika goes first, then after her it should be Kadota, then Walker, Togusa, then me. I will be alright on my own for a while, I have Saika." She glanced at her sword. Only Celty knew the true significance of that and nodded once motioning to Erika to help her with Mikado.<p>

[I will be back as soon as I can. Please hold tightly and do not drop him or let go]  
>"Y-yes," Erika got on behind Mikado her arms wrapping around both him and Celty to pin his body between theirs.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a harrowing ride to say the least, though the motorcycle-horse was strangely silent, no brays or whinnies coming from it. It was supernaturally fast too which was good as the number of zombies had increased and the number of humans had diminished greatly. Erika nearly screamed when they drove straight up a building but the bike stopped easily at the top.<p>

"Help me get him inside miss…?"  
>"C-call me Erika," She squeaked and the man in the white coat nodded once and went to lift Mikado when Shizuo came out and lifted him easily.<br>"I'll do the lifting Shinra, you just figure out what's wrong with him," He said carrying him inside.

"M-Mikado?" Kida paled when he saw his friend. Mikado was pale, his body limp and though his eyes were open he wasn't reacting to anything.  
>"What's wrong with him?" Erika asked, nodding once to Kida, glad he was alive though she didn't know him well.<br>"He's in a dissociative stupor; I believe he's suffering from acute stress reaction. It's a psychological defense to protect his mind. He sunk into himself to protect himself from trauma. Not a surprise given what's happened. It was lucky he had others there or he would be dead by now. It should resolve itself but in the meantime I can set up an IV to keep him hydrated," Shinra got Mikado lying down on the sofa before doing just that. Celty had returned with Kadota by then who looked just as disturbed as Erika had.

"Shizuo-san? Long-time no see," He mumbled weakly as Celty sped off again.  
>"Kadota-san. Glad to see you survived,"<br>"Yeah, same to you…who are those two?"  
>"We're Mairu and Kururi!" Mairu cheered happily.<br>"Yeah, Mairu is the mouth piece, Kururi doesn't say much. They're the flea's sisters, but they aren't that bad."  
>"R-really? Wow, well. Nice to meet you, I went to school with your brother and Shizuo-san here," He explained.<p>

"Yuuhei,"(I'm glad Yuuhei is okay too) Kururi said with a smile, looking at Shizuo who nodded.  
>"Yeah. We know Kasuka and Izaya are both alive, they have three others there too,"<br>"Good! It's good your brother's okay Shizuo. Yours two Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan,"

"That was the coolest and scariest thing ever!" Walker said as he stumbled off the bike, Togusa supporting him…and being supported by him, before Celty sped off again. Erika tackled them both in a hug when they were clear of Celty though and they both patted her back gently, albeit a bit awkwardly on Togusa's part.  
>"Hey! It's okay! I'm okay!" Walker said as she began to cry.<br>"Why is Anri last?" Kida demanded then.

"Sh-she said we had to go first, since she could defend herself the best,"  
>"The hell she can! She's just a-"<br>"She killed like fifty of them, calm down!" Kadota snapped.  
>"She couldn't have! With what weapon huh?"<br>"She had a sword. When we found her and Mikado he was already like that and she was protecting him. There were at _least_ fifty bodies there too. And she cleared the path up to Dota-chin's place," Erika sniffled.

"Don't call me that," Kadota grumbled. Kida paced though until Celty returned with Anri.  
>[I'm going back for the food and water and futons. We're going to need everything we can use]<br>"Yes. Good thinking," Anri agreed.  
>"Be safe Celty~! I miss you already my wifey-poo~!" He bent in half when she jabbed him roughly in the ribs again before taking off. Mairu and Kururi both jumped on Shizuo then.<p>

"Agh! What the fuck?"  
>"You have to be our big brother now!"<br>"Safe…Shizu-nii"(Keep us safe! Shizu-nii is better than Iza-nii!)  
>"The hell I do! Your brother is still alive anyways! Celty can ship you to him!"<br>"_Yes_! Then we can meet Yuuhei!"  
>"On second thought, never mind…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya's call had ended ages ago and still nothing!<br>"Orihara, sit down! You'll wear a hole in the floor!" Namie snapped at last as she tried to get comfortable. Seiji and Mika had been given his spare bed and Kasuka had settled down on the sofa in Izaya's office. That left Namie with the one in his living room and Izaya with his own bed, though he was too nervous to sleep. Finally a large black bike appeared on his deck and Celty stepped off. Izaya hurried out to greet her but regretted it immediately. The smell from the city wasn't what it was, and really the air was cleaner…it was the sound that affected him the most. There was a strange, constant moaning noise drifting from the street level and in the distance he heard siren. On the upside the masses of zombies seemed interested in the sirens in the distance and were clearing out to get to it.

[Sorry I'm late, should we go inside?]  
>"Ah…y-yes," He shook himself a little before leading the Dullahan inside and Namie groaned a little, covering her head.<br>"My room then," He said softly leading Celty up the stairs. He sat finally on his bed and watched her carefully.

[One of the people in our group had managed to make contact with another. We needed to get them to our location so they would be safe and one of them needed a doctor.]  
>"Was he bitten?"<br>[No, why?]  
>"Celty, this is playing out like a zombie move, why do you think? If he was bitten he'd turn into one of them. Mairu and Kururi…they're okay?" He tried not to let his concern show, but despite what he often said he did care about them more then he cared for anyone.<p>

[Thanks to Shizuo, yes. He carried them on his back to Shinra's to keep them safe] Izaya sighed, his whole body relaxing at the news.  
>"I guess I can't tease him later now…" He mumbled.<br>[We need to combine these two groups. Shinra's place is better; we have a lot of supplies and a lot of medical equipment that can't be moved. Also there's a bit more room] Shinra also lived in a pent-house but his was also design to have multiple people long term. Izaya's was not and though it was indeed luxurious, he wasn't interested in having long term visitors and as such it was designed with a single person living there in mind.

"Yeah. This group is smaller at any rate, it would make sense. It also makes sense to have our forces combined, I'm the only real fighter in this group anyways. Your group also has you and Shizu-chan,"  
>[We also have Kida and Anri, she has Saika]<br>"Oh really? Useful. Yes, we need to combine our forces. We can move this group in the morning, in the meantime you should take as much food and water from here to there to reduce travel tomorrow," He suggested.

[Alright. I will see you tomorrow Izaya, until then stay alive. Shizuo won't forgive you if you die now since he knows he can still kill you. Besides, he says he owes you one.] Celty left then as Izaya giggled to himself over that protozoan caring if he was alive or not.  
>"Heh, fool. I'm the one who owes you now…"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay! Not so many reviews yet! I will k-keep posting though...*sniff*<br>Shizuo: Huh? Would the flea and me be even now?  
>Izaya: Ne Shizu-chan, you saved TWO of mine and I saved ONE of yours, that means I still owe you one...we'll call it for Mairu since without her Kururi is practically mute and therefore less irritating. You can throw her to the zombies...<br>Shizuo: What the fuck?  
>Seliphra: Relax, he doesn't mean it. At anyrate group 3 has merged with group 2 and group 1 will do the same soon, but wait! They have to leave Ikebukuro evenetually ne~? <strong>REVIEW TO SEE WHERE IT GOES~! Or everyone dies in the next chapter...<br>**


	3. Room Plan

**Okay, next chapter! Juuust finished it, so I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are going to be in the same place at the same time and you think they'll be well behaved?" Kida hissed under his breath at the brunette doctor.<br>"Yes," He shrugged.  
>"Are you insane?" Kida hissed next and Anri frowned at the doctor as well. Shinra held to fingers apart a small separation between them.<br>"Little bit? Great, yeah, thanks for clarifying Shinra," Kadota shook his head. Shizuo, fortunately, was still asleep in one of the 'guys' rooms. Shinra and Celty shared one, as did Erika, Anri, Mairu and Kururi. Kida was staying near Mikado at all times and Walker and Togusa were in a room with him leaving Shizuo, Tom and Kadota to share as well. Shinra had more rooms still though he said they could shuffle around again once group one arrived. Celty would be arriving soon with the first member of that group and everyone prayed Izaya was last. Sure enough the first on she brought was Kasuka who for once did not look expressionless at all, but rather terrified and like he was about to puke. Good thing Mairu and Kururi were not awake either. Shinra forced him the sit while Kadota roused the blonde from slumber.

"Kasuka!" Shizuo hugged his brother when he saw him and Kasuka seemed to calm by being in Shizuo's presence.  
>"Shizuo-nii-san…" He said softly before slowly regressing into the expressionless way he always was. Kida didn't truly know Shizuo, only going off the rumors and what little he had seen himself, as such he was surprised by the blonde's tenderness towards his younger brother…or for that matter towards the Orihara twins, he'd though Shizuo would pummel them for being related to his most hated enemy, but he hadn't. Kasuka had returned to normal –for him—when Celty arrived with Seiji and Mika who had refused to be separated from each other. Anri nodded once to her former friend before returning to Mikado's room. Kida stayed there to wait and see what Shizuo and Izaya would do to each other.<p>

He would have to wait though as Namie was the next to arrive then four deliveries of supplies. It seemed they were putting off having Izaya and Shizuo in a confined space as long as possible…which they were. Mairu and Kururi of course had to be silenced when they had woken to find their idol there and tried to fawn over him until Shizuo had glared at them.

* * *

><p>[Ready?]<br>"Yeah…I guess that's everything we can use anyways," Izaya sighed, looking around his apartment one last time. He was a little irritated by this whole deal, it had really thrown a wrench in all his perfectly calculated plans! And now he had no control…he couldn't even hope to survive on his own, not with zombies wandering around in the streets eager for a bite of him. He got onto the back of Celty's bike and held onto her as she took off down the building.

It was street level that he was most afraid of now, as each zombie they passed tried to follow them, reaching out as Celty swerved neatly around cars and the dead alike, their teeth gnashing and colourless eyes staring. They frightened him. He had always liked zombie movies, they had been a good euphemism for humanity and its desire to consume and consume until there was nothing left and they destroyed themselves. But nothing scared him more than them being real. The motorcycle suddenly squealed to a halt and went flying though as one snagged Izaya's wrist, breaking it in the process, dragging him from his spot. He yelped loudly in both pain and fright and they were on him so fast! Then they were dead -as in not walking around, but the stench pervaded in his nose, so thick he could taste it. It was nauseating, sickly sweet and foul at once, and the clammy cold of their no-longer walking bodies made his own skin crawl. Celty pulled him out and dragged him hurridly to the horse as others started shuffling towards them.

* * *

><p>The first thing everyone noticed about Izaya was he was insanely pale. Izaya had always been fair-skinned, but he was white as a sheet right now and he cradled one wrist gingerly. The minute he was off the motorcycle his knees gave out and it was just as well since Celty now pointed her scythe at his neck.<br>"Celty? Izaya? What happened?" Shinra asked nervously.

[He was grabbed by one off my bike on the way here. He may have been bitten!] She replied.  
>"<em>Excellent<em>! I'll crush his skull for ya!" Shizuo grinned, his gold eyes flashing maliciously at the informant.  
>"Tch, as if Shizu-chan, I wasn't bitten so don't get your hopes up!" Izaya smirked, but he was still ghostly pale and trembling lightly, more from fear than anything else. Shinra went over then and looked him up and down.<p>

"Only one thing for it Izaya, strip down,"  
>"<em>What<em>?"  
>"We have to check for bites!"<br>"…Fine! But not in front of everybody!" He glared at Shizuo and the others behind him who quickly filed out…Shizuo being dragged back by Kasuka and Tom. Izaya calmly removed his jacket and shirt, though with his wrist broken it wasn't easy.

"I think my wrist is broken," He commented as he struggled with his belt until he could step out of his pants. He turned slowly to prove his skin remained unbroken and Shinra nodded, helping him pull his clothing back on before letting him in and sitting him on the couch. Shizuo scowled, clearly upset that Izaya was deemed uncontaminated.

"Be right back, I gotta change Mikado-kun's IV anyways," He said, going to do that and get the supplies he needed to set Izaya's wrist.  
>"Iza-nii…scared?"(I'm glad you're alive Iza-nii. Why are you so scared though?) Kururi and Mairu could tell he wasn't shaking in pain.<br>"Of course Iza-nii is scared! He's afraid of zombies; remember after that one movie we watched? He couldn't sleep on his own!" Mairu teased him.  
>"I am not afraid of zombies Mairu!" He snapped.<br>"Yes you are, you were all white after that movie too and then afterwards you even had a nightmare that you were eaten by them and you were moaning and whimpering in your sleep and everything! And you were mumbling about them too!"

"Ha! So the flea has a weakness after all!" Shizuo grinned madly and Izaya scowled at them both.  
>"Mairu, shut up. I'm pale because I broke my wrist, no other reason. As for this alleged dream, you have no proof the event occurred, therefore it did not. Shizu-chan…shut your mouth before I kill you,"<p>

"You do know there's a fridge here,"  
>"You do know I can dodge it,"<br>"No! No throwing fridges! Or knives! Izaya, give me your wrist," Shinra took his arm and started feeling it making Izaya wince lightly. Then he snapped the bone easily back into place making the informant yelp loudly in pain. Everyone looked at him, mildly shocked as he had never allowed himself to show pain before. He gritted his teeth though as he slowly clamped down on it and eventually exhaled slowly, appearing as though nothing was wrong at all and he wasn't in any pain. Shinra wrapped his wrist and set the cast, cautioning Izaya to listen for once and go easy on his wrist until the cast came off. Izaya merely scowled at him and did his best to ignore Shizuo.

"Okay…everyone has to share a room, since there isn't enough for everyone. So we'll have two rooms for the ladies and three for the men! Namie, Mika and Anri you get this room. Celty, Erika, Mairu and Kururi get this one! I'll share with Kadota, Kasuka, Tom and Togusa in that room there, then Kida and Mikado, Seiji and Walker in there….ah…oops… I guess that leaves us with Izaya and Shizuo in that room!" Shinra said brightly. Everyone looked at him like he was truly insane.

"I'm not sharing with that flea!"  
>"I'm not sharing with that cave-man!" They said it at the same time too.<br>"I won't have either of them in the room with Mikado," Kida said softly, though he was much more worried about Izaya.  
>"Can't you move someone around?" Shizuo asked but Walker shook his head Togusa hid behind Kadota and Kadota looked between the two enemies.<br>"I don't trust Izaya enough to sleep in a room with him…"

"So? Move Dotachin in with Mikado and Kida-kun and Shizu-chan can be with Shinra, and Kasuka-san. I'll sleep by myself," Just the way he liked it.  
>"Not enough room…the small room gets two people in it because we can't fit everybody anywhere else and only two fit in that room. Besides, if anyone can survive a night with either of you it's the other one right? So, both of you suck it up, you saved each other's siblings, you can deal with this much! Besides, the group needs <em>both<em> of you to survive if we leave here and we will have to eventually! So…get along!" Izaya shot a withering glare at Shinra then sighed.

"This is going to be a _long_ night,"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Basically the room is big enough for only two people and none of the other rooms are big enough for one more...so Izaya and Shizu-chan must share. Why? It's awkward and they'll hate it ^^ THAT BEING SAID! There are way to many characters to keep track of. I keep foregetting someone so some people have to die! I'll let you choose who dies first too! Will it be <strong>a)<strong> Mika Haruna **b)**Togusa **c)**Seiji Yagiri OR **d**)Tom Tanaka?  
>Izaya: Some of us are permanantly safe~!<br>Seliphra: Yup...so yeah...warning for next chapter? Character death! Whoever has the most votes by the time I write the death in is the one who dies! If it's a tie I'll make the descision from those with the most votes or kill two instead, but otherwise...HAVE AT Y'ALL! **Let me know who you want dead in your reviews and PLEASE DO NOT SPAM anonymus votes for someone! Okay, thanks!**


	4. Escape the City

**This one apologises profusely for taking so long to update. I had writers block on this chapter like you would not believe, but I have over come it! Anyways**

**UPDATED WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH. Yes. Periodically someone will die. There will be one this chapter and one next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"We need to move," Shinra sighed softly. They still had plenty of food, but conditions were cramped and water was running out. The power had failed last week and people were getting cranky. Mikado was still having a rough time with this since he woke up, especially with the revelation that Anri was the possessor of Saika. Kida was having trouble with it too though. Mairu and Kururi were restless and bored meaning they pulled less than kind pranks on everyone especially their brother who in turn took his frustrations out on Shizuo…not a good idea.<p>

"Yes Shinra, but how? We've survived this long sure, but take a look out that window and tell me if you see a viable escape route through that congregation of walkers? Not to mention, where the hell would we go? There are no airplanes, no way off Japan, and no way out of the city, not for a group our size. Where do we go? How do we get there? I mean quite frankly I would like to know this before we wander out into the lovable city of Zombie-opolis." Izaya replied.

"I'd rather go out there then have to listen to one more word out of you flea! Maybe we can distract 'em by feeding you to them!" Shizuo growled. Namie frowned and Celty stepped between them waving her hands in a frantic attempt to calm them down before Shizuo broke something.

"Easy, we find a van or a bus and drive out… Celty-san can ride before us and get them with her scythe while we drive behind her," Togusa suggested.  
>"That leaves us with no place to go though," Kadota pointed out with a sigh.<br>"Wait…M-my parents' house," Erika suggested and everyone looked at her.  
>"Erika?" Walker asked, his head tilted to the side.<br>"W-well, they live out in the country. It's on like forty acres too. We could build a wall and we would have room to grow stuff too. And everything's solar powered and there's like four wells…it would be perfect!"

"You're rich?" Kida asked in surprise.  
>"No, my parents are though. They were out of the country when all this started, but I have the keys and codes to get onto the property. We find a couple vans or a bus or something and Celty cuts 'em up ahead of us and we're good to go!"<br>"We would need better," Izaya said and Namie rolled her eyes.  
>"What's wrong with this now Orihara-san?" She asked, her tone one of exhaustion and loathing.<p>

"I mean we would require an off-road vehicle. Several in fact. Even if Celty is cutting them up in front of us there would be the bodies themselves we need to drive over. Plus in order to get around cars that are likely to be strewn about all over the roadways we will have to drive on grass and dirt at some points, not to mention sidewalks. Once we get there we should have a vehicle if we can use it for the next year right?" He pointed out, "So, off-road capabilities. And extra room in each, if we find more survivors along the way we should pick them up. The more of us that survive this, the better chance humanity has in the end."

"Since when do you give a fuck about humanity?"  
>"Ne Shizu-chan, I love humans! And don't you doubt that for a minute~!"<br>[Even if we do leave, my head is still somewhere in this city! I need to find it!]  
>"We can't stay here though Celty! And I won't leave without you!"<br>[…fine, I can look for it later. In the meantime though, Izaya is right, we need off road capabilities and extra space for other survivors. We can start by finding good vehicles and moving them in front of the building, then adding supplies to them. Once that's done we go down as a group led by me until we get out of the city. Agreed?] Everyone agreed to what Celty suggested though Izaya frowned a little. He and Namie knew exactly where Celty's head was and she was going to find it eventually if she was searching an empty city for it. Oh well.

"Right, Izaya makes a point, we'll need a number of vehicles to get there and carry as much as we can with us, and some of this equipment is too valuable to our survival to leave behind." Kida sighed, though he shot a small glare at the informant.

[I'll go look. They aren't interested in me. When I find something promising I'll come back and get some of you to help out]  
>"Okay….be careful sweetie!" Shinra hugged her tightly before letting her leave.<p>

"Well, three is decent enough right?" Mika asked. Celty had managed to move three large vehicles including two camping trailers in front of the apartment. They were stockpiling the trailers with all the leftover resources….rather, Celty was as it was going to be a rough trip out of the city with so many zombies wandering about.

"Yeah, since they're being towed by the other vehicles. We should have enough room for everything," Shinra agreed as he taped the last box shut. They were packing everything he might be able to use and then some, hell they had practically a whole pharmacy coming with them. Izaya frowned and sat down as Mairu began stashing some thumbtacks into a small bag.

"What are those for?"  
>"Weapons~" She told Shizuo cheerily and Seiji shook his head.<br>"Orihara…your sister is insane," Namie grumbled.  
>"Mairu, you don't think those will work do you?"<br>"They will if we run into marauders. We have no idea how many people are still alive and some may try to attack us!" She pointed out with a small pout as Kururi began helping her. Izaya shook his head and started stashing his knives. He was very glad he had brought his entire supply from his apartment earlier as he was not keen on another trip throw the city on Celty's horse.

"How many of those do you need?" Mikado asked, wide eyed as they all watched the informant hiding knives in places they didn't think knives could be hidden….that jacket had an enormous number of pockets.  
>"We're up against zombies Mikado, you have seen a zombie movie before right?" He grumbled, a little nervous that so many were getting a look at just where he hid his weapons…including Shizuo who was eyeing him very warily.<p>

"No….they always scared me," He mumbled, blushing a little. Izaya hummed softly nodding a little.  
>"Well, in zombie movies the first ones to die are always those that are unprepared for the attacks. I'm not going to die today, and I am sure as hell not going to get killed by a bunch of drooling freaks, so if you want to live too you really ought to grab some kind of weapon," He replied curtly and Kida sighed handing Mikado a crowbar for now.<p>

"Much as I hate this ass hole, he's right. Besides, I don't wanna try doing this without you and Anri," He smiled and Mikado took the crowbar, though he was nervous too.  
>"Yeah….you better not die either…" Mikado said giving his friend a nervous smile. Anri released Saika as the last box was carried down by Celty and put into one of the trailers. They were nearly full but Erika promised there was enough room to sleep when they got to her parents country home which lightened the mood considerably.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned a little as he watched the city move past them, the country taking its place. Beside him was Kasuka and Togusa drove, Erika in the passenger seat giving directions and Tom on Kasuka's other side. The car behind them was driven by Shinra who had the luck of taking Izaya, Mairu, Kururi and Kadota followed by the vehicle driven by Namie which carried Walker, Mika, Seiji, Kida and Mikado. Anri sat on the back of Celty's bike which had led the way out of the city but now took up the rear.<p>

"Nii-san?" Kasuka asked watching Shizuo who smiled at him and shook his head.  
>"Nah, just…this is kinda weird you know? This shit doesn't happen in real life…"<br>"I know…I'm still scared too," Kasuka touched his arm in a display of concern and Shizuo sighed, ruffling his brother's hair gently.  
>"Tom-san?" Shizuo said when he noticed his now former boss's expression.<p>

"Ah? No, I was just…trying to think I guess…" He frowned more and gazed at the floor.  
>"About what?"<br>"I dunno…I mean…this whole thing is still kinda…surreal I guess. I mean it's all gone isn't it? Everything we knew is gone," He shivered a little and Kasuka touched Tom's arm now as though trying to calm him too.  
>"Ah…thanks Kasuka…" He smiled at the young actor and they all jumped a little when the radio cackled to life.<p>

"Ah, this is car two…we have a problem, we seem to be running out of gas. We need to stop so we can fill up okay?" Shinra's voice came over the radio. They had one for each car and a fourth in Celty's helmet so they could communicate with each other. The caravan stopped in the middle of the road. No point in pulling over if they were all stopping right?

"Well…chance to stretch right?" Togusa suggested before hopping out. The car's all unloaded and the occupants stretched happily a moment before Seiji started helping Shinra out with filling the tank.  
>"What's that?" Mairu asked then pointing to a lone figure. Everyone was now watching it closely. The figure was small, a child probably and as it got closer it sent a small shiver down all their spines. She was missing a large portion of her lips, her eyes were a pale-ish white-blue and she had blood dripped all down her front from her mouth. She opened her mouth and made an unearthly sound then and they all reached for the weapons they had on them but no one was willing to take her out either. Aside from the blood and the eyes she still looked like nothing more than a child. Namie backed away as she approached then and the girl snapped at her, reaching. Then Kururi was closer and she backed away too.<p>

This carried on for a few minutes, no one willing to take her out and none of them paying the attention they should have been. The only noticed it when Mika shrieked suddenly as something grabbed her from behind. None of them had noticed more of the creatures ambling out of the woods towards them.

"Mika!" Seiji tried to get to her but the one who had her was already sinking its teeth into her flesh, ripping, chewing. Another joined it as she shrieked in agony, he blood changing the colour of her shirt. Then the others sprang into action. There were more than a few of them though, and it was not going to be easy.

"Tch~! This is easy!" Shizuo grinned as he knocked one back far.  
>"Shizu-chan!"<br>"Haah?" He looked at Izaya just in time to see a knife fly right at him…no passed him. He turned to look and saw one of Izaya's throwing knives embedded deep in the skull of his would-be attacker as the zombie fell down dead…er. Did Izaya just save his life? He looked back and the cocky flea didn't notice one behind himself now. Shizuo lunged. Izaya's eyes widened as Shizuo's fist flew passed his head, missing it by millimeters to crush the skull of the zombie.

"Shizu-chan! You saved IzaIza! I knew it, you DO love him!" Shizuo's face, which was far too close to Izaya's for comfort turned red and then twisted in embarrassed rage as he immediately moved away to chastise Erika for her stupid idea's. Shizuo frowned though, stopping mid rant when he saw Shinra bandaging Seiji's bleeding arm.

"Oh, hell no, he was bitten! It is too late for him!" Izaya insisted causing Namie to give him a look of such loathing that it actually surprised the informant.  
>"We have no idea if that's how it works Orihara-san! I am not going to leave my brother here under the assumption that everything is going to go down like it does in the movies!" She growled. Shizuo frowned then and looked at his knuckles. His right hand…he had been using his fists after all and he had hit one in the mouth…there was a crescent shaped make on his fist and now it scared him.<p>

"Shizu-chan?"  
>"Me too…I think I got bitten too…"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Here' a summary. Mika Haruna is dead. Shizuo and Seiji have BOTH been bitten. Hey look, I confirmed it! YES. Shizuo WAS bitten!<br>Shizuo: Hang on, I thought I was safe?  
>Seliphra:Safe? What is this safe you speak of? Okay, no, don't hate me! ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER!<br>Izaya: ...**That means the humans must review...**  
>Shizuo: <strong>Yes...they must review *demonic look*<strong>


	5. Safe House

**Hey look! The real chapter five! Yes, I uploaded the wrong chapter, sorry! So I deleted the WRONG chapter and uploaded this one! This is the real chapter! Sorry! It was like three am though, so yeah, don't hate me...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it…." Shizuo frowned as the others debated what to do. He sat next to Seiji who was pale and mumbling softly to Mika's body. She had bled out quickly it seemed and Izaya's fears of her getting back up so far seemed unfounded. Izaya was adamantly insisting Shizuo and Seiji be left by the side of the road where they were. Everyone else however wasn't as sure. Kasuka was very troubled by this turn of events and while worried Shizuo could turn, not wanting him to spend his last minutes as a human alone either. Namie refused to leave Seiji behind saying that if he stayed she did too. Mairu and Kururi were on the fence as they liked Shizuo but they knew their brother usually knew what he was talking about. Shinra wanted to bring them both and study them if they did turn to try and work out a vaccine or cure and Celty thought they should even bring Mika along so they could bury her properly. Mikado and Anri surprised everyone when they agreed with Izaya to leave them behind for the good of the group and Kida then sided with him. Much talk later and Namie came over and hugged her brother.<p>

"Seiji… it's okay. You're coming with us!"  
>"Mika… "<br>"We'll bring her body too… so we can bury it."  
>"Oh at least get her in the head as a precaution!" Izaya groaned and it was agreed that might be necessary… then her eyes opened.<p>

"M-Mika?" Anri blinked but then her eyes glowed red as Saika slid from her arm. Mika snapped her jaw as her body twitched lightly.  
>"Mika!" Seiji smiled, unaware of the fact that Mika was dead and this was not her.<br>"No… Seiji it isn't her!" Namie warned then trying to tug him away but he refused to listen. She made a choking noise and went limp again, one of Izaya's knives protruding from the side of her head.

"You…" Seiji now glared at Izaya.  
>"She was dead, all she would have done now is eat those of us still alive. Now get your ass up. I propose that Seiji and Shizuo be in the same vehicle now and that no one else be in the back seat with them."<br>"I second that…" Shinra agreed. And so the new car arrangements were made.

* * *

><p>Car one was now still driven by Togusa with Erika, Kasuka and Tom though now they also had Walker who was happy for the chance to talk with Erika again. What had been vehicle three would now be in the second position with it being the largest. It was driven by Shinra with Mikado, Kida, Mairu, Kururi, Kadota and Anri who was happy to be able to be in a vehicle and with her friends. Three now held Namie who was driving, Izaya, who was facing the back and watching Shizuo and Seiji carefully, ready to throw a knife at either of them should they begin to turn.<p>

Namie drove with her knuckles turning white and her eyes locked on the vehicle in front of them as Celty occasionally moved back to check on things before moving back to the front. Shizuo was surprised that he felt alright all things considered. Seiji was turning paler and paler and after only five minute he was sweating profusely and panting a little.

"Namie… I feel sick…" He mumbled after a while and Izaya sighed softly giving his –former—secretary a sideways glance. Namie grabbed the radio with a frown.  
>"How much longer will it be before we get there?" She asked.<br>"It's the next turn off, we'll be there soon," Erika's voice replied over the radio. Shizuo was watching Seiji cautiously now as the young man started to shiver violently, his arms coming up to hug himself. Then he started coughing as he curled into a ball.

"He's turning…" Shizuo said, backing away now as best he could, his back pressing into the door.  
>"No shit," Izaya gulped his knife at the ready.<br>"Orihara if you do that I swear I WILL kill you," Namie growled.  
>"And if I don't Seiji will eat us!" Izaya had taken his eyes away from Seiji to glare at her just as Seiji stopped breathing.<p>

"Guys…"  
>"He will not! He's fine, you have no idea if this is what he's got!" She argued.<br>"G-guys…"  
>"He was bitten Namie! Have you seen a zombie film? You get bitten, you turn!" Seiji's eyes fluttered open again and his now whitish eyes stared at Shizuo who gulped.<br>"Guys!"  
>"We're not in a movie Orihara, this is real life!" The moment the words left her lips Seiji let out a strange, inhuman screech and lunged at Shizuo, teeth gnashing.<p>

"Shit!" Izaya's eyes were back on the back seat and the all-terrain vehicle swerved violently as Namie jerked the wheel when she was startled. This threw Shizuo towards the danger of course though he was managing to keep Seiji off him…kind-of.  
>"FUCK, DO SOMETHING FLEA!" He gasped in mild pain and Izaya tried to get Seiji with a knife just as Seiji managed to break Shizuo's grip and the knife hit the seat.<p>

"SEIJI!" Namie cried, trying to look back as her brother bit into Shizuo's shoulder. The blonde hissed in pain as his fist connected with Seiji's skull in a powerful, crushing blow and a sickening crunching noise. Seiji went very limp and still and Shizuo shivered and pried the body off him.

"Pull over," He managed.  
>"But we're-"<br>"NAMIE, PULL THE FUCK OVER!" She did as she was told and the other vehicles came to a stop as Shizuo stumbled out the back seat and promptly threw up, shaking violently. Now he was sweaty too…he felt dizzy, and his vision was bad.

"Nii-san!" Kasuka rushed over just as Shizuo's legs gave out and he vomited again.  
>"What the hell happened Izaya?" Shinra asked and the informant looked at the slightly bloody back seat and then at the doctor.<br>"S-Seiji turned…" He managed. He didn't think it would happen so quickly. He didn't think he'd be so affected by seeing Shizuo get bitten either.  
>"Shinra!" Kasuka called and the doctor went to look at the pale blonde who was sitting with his back against a tree now.<p>

"Shizuo? You okay?" The blonde shook his head slowly, his eyes closed. He needed to sit like that for a few minutes but then he opened his eyes and nodded.  
>"Okay… I'm okay now…" He mumbled and Shinra looked at the fresh bite mark.<br>"Well… Seiji turned in under ten minutes, you don't seem to have yet…"  
>"Yeah… c-can we wait here until I do?" He asked weakly making the others frown and look at each other nervously. Mika and Seiji had both died now… they didn't want to lose Shizuo too.<br>"I just… don't want to hurt anyone… so please?" He asked now and Shinra nodded slowly. Namie was crying softly in the car now, having moved into the back seat to cradle Seiji but everyone else had gotten out to wait with Shizuo.

* * *

><p>"Shinra…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I don't feel sick," Shizuo looked at the doctor. He was bored to be honest. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes.<br>"Huh… did Seiji?"  
>"Yes. He was sweating and he looked feverish too right before he turned," Izaya said, though his eyes remained fixed on Shizuo.<p>

"Hmm…we should keep moving then… Shizuo, if you start to feel sick say it right away and if he says he feels sick Izaya you stop the car, got it?" Shinra said sternly and the raven nodded.  
>"Yeah, we can't stay here… besides it's only a bit further…" Erika agreed and Shizuo stood slowly.<br>"Weird… I feel completely fine…" He said though the bite marks were a bit sore… and now he had three to contend with too. Seiji had gotten him twice, once on his shoulder and again on his arm. Then there was the one on his hand.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Erika chirp as they pulled up to a large gate. She hopped out of the care and went to the keypad, punching in the digits for the gate which now opened slowly. Togusa drove forward followed by the other two cars one of which now had two bodies and a rather disturbed Namie who seemed to have gone into shock. Izaya was now driving the third vehicle, surprising everyone though he pointed out that many people knew how to drive and he was an informant and should, therefore, learn as well. Shizuo felt fine though other than the obvious pain from his injuries –which for once did hurt—and Shinra was now wildly speculating what this could possibly mean.<p>

"Could it be Saika?" Kida asked after a while though Anri shook her head.  
>"No, there aren't any 'children' left. I would sense them all if they were immune, or at least some of them." She explained which only prompted Shinra to take a blood sample despite Shizuo's protests. He also insisted on a tissue sample from both Mika and Seiji much to everyone else's displeasure.<p>

"Hey, I need a sample to see if I can make a cure! If I can we can at least prevent anyone else dying from this and I think Shizuo could be already immune!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes! It would explain why you haven't turned yet. You may be able to fight it off successfully. They say about one percent of humans are immune to a given virus, Shizuo might be in the one percent immune to this one," He explained. Namie was too despondent to argue and the others agreed it was a reasonable enough explanation for them to allow Shinra a tissue sample from each of them. Erika let them in to the house in the meantime.

The building was large, three stories and on a good deal of land. Much of it was already fenced in too and not by barbed wire.  
>"Mom was paranoid of theft," Erika explained, hence the ten foot high brick wall with coils of barbed wire on top. The entire building was also run on solar power, the panels on the roof. There was even a vegetable garden and a large green house to grow food. The fence extended to surround the house, green house and garden as well as several acres of land. As promised there were enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own with a few left over, though Mairu and Kururi insisted on sharing one.<p>

"Ah finally~! I don't have to share with that monster~!" Izaya sang happily.  
>"You weren't anyways, you locked him out the first night and he slept on the couch after that…" Kida pointed out.<br>"Minor details Kida-kun, minor details,"  
>"Not that minor…" Mikado mumbled in agreement with Kida. Izaya ignored them as he picked the one he wanted though Erika had already said the master bedroom was off limits.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: No DUH it was Seiji... I don't plan to add necrophilia so how could we have Shizaya if there was zombie!Shizuo? Yes. Shizuo is in the 1% of immune humans though less than 1% of them have made it since zombies don't typically stop after biting you...<br>Izaya: Yeah, they tend to EAT you  
>Shizuo: Hey sweet, I'm immune!"<br>Izaya: Yeah, means you're on the front lines...  
>Shizuo: God damn it...<br>Seliphra: Ahem, review! Also there won't be a death vote for a liiitle while after this, however if you want in chapter next I can provide you with a list of guarunteed safe characters and why they are guarunteed safe. **But only if you REVIEW~!**


	6. Relaxation

**Heh, the morning after they arrived, no time skip. **  
><strong>WARNING: Another two characters will be dying soon. Still too many characters to deal with, lots of characters and it is very confusing to remember them all at once. I'm still forgetting people at odd times. Normally I would allow a vote on the matter but I already know who and how they will die. As a result you will have to be surprised~! Additionally several characters will be OOC after the deaths but yeah... you'll see why. Also... no, that's all you get.<strong>  
><strong>Izaya: W-wait... what about a safe list?<strong>  
><strong>Seliphra: Oh right! Tht following characters are guarunteed to survive: Shizuo, Celty. *cackles evily* Okay, okay, so Izaya is also gonna live. There will be smut later after all.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning," Kasuka nodded quietly to Kadota who had spoken as he sat down looking around the large kitchen. Erika's parents really were rich… or rather they had been.<br>"Feels good to sleep in a room on your own again doesn't it?" He asked next to which Kasuka only nodded again. Kadota opted to end the obviously futile attempts at conversation. Togusa was the next to arrive though he seemed to take a while waking up and was not one for talking either. Mairu and Kururi came in soon after, holding hands and looking around for food.

"Oh, here, made enough for everyone," Kadota offered up the porridge he had made.  
>"Oh good~! Food!"<br>"…Thanks…" Was the response he received from each. Walker and Erika ambled in at the same time, Erika still wearing pyjama's and yawning and Walker rubbing his eyes sleepily. Shizuo was next up, rubbing his arm a little where Seiji had bitten him the day before, the mark clearly visible as he was wearing the white t-shirt and blue sweatpants he slept in.

"Nii-san, how are you feeling?" Kasuka's back had straightened and he looked at his brother with aa rare expression of concern and care but Shizuo grinned widely in response.  
>"Aw I'm fine Kasuka. Sleeping in a bed does wonders!"<br>"Yeah, Izaya-san kinda left you with a couch in Shinra's living room, huh?" Walker asked, a small and amused grin on his face.

"Ugh, don't remind me, let me enjoy a few flea-free minutes while I can…" He wished there was milk but alas, the oatmeal was being eaten dry with nothing on it. Shinra and Celty –Celty still in pink flannel pyjamas much to Shinra's dismay—came in next and they were closely followed by Namie who seemed to have recovered somewhat from the night before along with Tom who greeted everyone politely and asked Shizuo how he was feeling as well.

"But Celty! Other men will fall in love with you if you keep showing off how beautiful and –Ooof!" She jabbed him in the diaphragm to shut him up before typing on her PDA quickly.  
>[They will not! Besides we're going to be living with all these people for a long time to come so they'll see things like this eventually!]<br>"Shinra, relax, we're not going to steal your woman!" was Shizuo's reply to this exchange. This was nice for all of them, they were more relaxed like this.

"So, since most of us are up, what are the plans today anyways?" Kadota asked and Erika nearly jumped in eagerness.  
>"Well! First we need to raid the outlying houses for supplies as well as start growing food and trying to find any livestock we can!"<br>"Okay, here's a question Erika, do you know how to farm?" Mairu had asked the question and the otaku's face fell a little.  
>"N-no… I was kind-of a shut in…"<p>

"Farming…?" Mikado had ambled in and the others barely spared him a glance.  
>"Hey, me and Mikado here know all about that~!" Kida said happily, patting his friend on the back before going past him to get a bowl of oatmeal.<br>"You do?" Kururi shocked everybody by speaking a –technically—full sentence.

"Ah… yes. I lived out in the country for a long time, all we really did was farm," Mikado mumbled in embarrassment as he too helped himself to some food.  
>"Yeah, and my parents taught me lots even after we moved into the city," Kida added.<br>"Excellent! So we have someone with some knowledge. Okay, we should take stock of everybody's talents then, so we can specify in to jobs we'll be best at!" Erika decided next.

"I can fight but I think that's obvious," Shizuo shrugged a little but he was unaware of most of his talents.  
>"Sonohara-san has Saika, so she'll be good for defence too right?" Mikado offered and Kida grinned.<br>"Meaning Mikado and I are the food growers and the guys who can flirt with women!" Kida said cheerfully.  
>"I can clean… Orihara-san makes… made me do that mostly, but I learn most things quickly… and I understand research and such so I think I can help Shinra-san with finding out more about this," Namie said startling everyone. She hadn't spoken since the day before when Seiji had died.<p>

"Ah, good idea Namie-san, I'd appreciate the help," Shinra said, smiling and nodding to her gratefully.  
>[So Shinra and Namie-san are on the medical and research team, Masaomi-kun and Mikado-kun are the farmers, myself, Anri-chan and Shizuo are the fighters… I think Izaya should be too…]<br>"Ah, no the flea is sneaky and you don't interest those things. Maybe you should be a scout or the person who raids abandoned houses? As for the flea we can use him as a human shield…" Shizuo grinned at the thought.

"Gasp! Shizu-chan! How mean of you~! And here I thought we were bonding over all this chaos!" Seemed Izaya was up, though also one of those still in pyjama's as he wore black shorts and a gray hoodie.  
>"No, Orihara-san can dispatch zombies well, he should be on the fighting team," Walker agreed.<br>"Ah! And if we find any live humans who know something Yumachi and I can get info out of them, right Dotachin?"  
>"Ah… I guess, and stop calling me that Erika!"<br>"But Dotachin is Dotachin…" Izaya said with a shockingly –and false—innocent expression.

"Erika, why is it so cold in this house at night?" Izaya grumbled as he sat next to Mairu to eat.  
>"Hmm? It was cold?" She asked, blinking in confusion.<br>"I was fine…" Kasuka said softly.  
>"Mm, same here," Kida agreed with a nod.<p>

"Cold…. Bundled…." Izaya shot Kururi a glare but only he and Mairu understood her.  
>"What was that Kururi-chan?" Walker asked.<br>"Ah~! She said Iza-nii gets cold easily so he turns the heat up high and stays bundled up even in summer" Mairu supplemented helpfully earning herself a gentle smack upside the head from her older brother who was scowling at this minor flaw being revealed.

"So that's why you always wear that dumb jacket…" Shizuo said thoughtfully.  
>"It's not dumb Shizu-chan! Fur is very fashion forward I'll have you know!"<br>"Tch, like fashion matters now," Shizuo pointed out, " god damn it, I want a smoke… and milk! End of the fucking world, is a glass of milk too much to ask?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"Fuck off flea,"

"Uhh… right, so Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan, what about you two?" Erika asked shifting the topic before Shizuo and Izaya could break the table.  
>"Oh, we're like Iza-nii, multi-talented! We were both enrolled in a dojo and we were pretty high up so we can fight but… I guess close combat against these things is pretty useless huh? Oh! I can use thumbtacks as a weapon and steal a bra without the wearer noticing!"<br>"Well, seems your siblings are just as warped as you after all,"

"Don't you insult my sisters Shizu-chan!"  
>"I still hate you more,"<br>"likewise Shizu-chan,"  
>"Boy's! Please! At least try to get along!" Erika begged.<br>"We are," It was a surprise when both Shizuo and Izaya said this at the same time, though they shot each other a glare before trying to ignore each other.

"I can't… I guess I can't do much of anything useful… but I will try my best to learn," Kasuka said softly.  
>"Us…" Kururi smiled softly.<br>"She means us too, Kururi and I will work hard to learn things too!"  
>"Ah! And Yumachi and I can too!" Erika agreed.<br>"Yeah, I guess some of us can only learn and do our best to help out like that…" Kadota nodded.  
>"Someone should go wake Anri-chan and Tom-san…" Shinra noted suddenly.<p>

* * *

><p>"A blood sample from everyone?" Anri asked softly as she stared at the doctor who nodded.<br>"Yes! I need to see if Shizuo's blood reacts differently when introduced to the virus. For that I need to test us all! Especially you Kasuka-san, you might be immune too after all!"  
>"I… could?" He asked, surprised.<p>

"Mm, makes sense, if Shizu-chan is immune then Kasu-chan has a better chance of being immune too. Genetics and all,"  
>"DON'T YOU 'CHAN' MY BROTHER FLEA!" Shizuo stood and looked ready to throw the sofa –and the flea upon it—through a wall.<br>"Ah! Shizuo!" Tom tried to settle the now enraged blonde but it was easier than usual as Izaya didn't prod the blonde further. Not that he would be blonde much longer. He, Masaomi and Walker all had obvious roots showing now and Erika said there was no hair dye to be had in the house.

"I have an idea!" Erika said suddenly making everyone look at her questioningly.  
>"Ah! I think I know what you plan!" Walker said excitedly and she grinned.<br>"It better not have to do something with anime," Togusa frown at them and they both whined and pouted at him.  
>"But we all need to bond better! Especially Shizu-chan and IzaIza-chan!"<br>"What did you just call me?" Izaya and Shizuo spoke in unison again and both shot her equally murderous glares.

"Yeah but we don't need anime to bond," Kadota agreed.  
>"Ah! We could all go—oh wait, never mind…" Kida sighed and frowned. No more chicks to pick up…<br>"A bonding activity? Did I hear right~? Mairu asked cheerily bouncing in to the room and followed closely by Kururi.

"Ah… yeah, but now I can't think of one…" Erika frowned and thought hard.  
>"Well, what about rock-band? This place runs on solar energy right? So we have electricity and we don't need to worry too much about sound level with the gates closed,"<br>"Yeah but the best we could manage is—AH! We can all karaoke!" Erika bounced happily.

"Ah, count me out, I suck at singing," Shizuo sai though everyone was surprised by Izaya's reaction to the suggestion.  
>"What an excellent idea Karisawa-san, we can do that! We can even make it so the worst singer has first watch tonight!"<br>"Iza-nii! Celty-san can't sing and Kururi won't!" Mairu scowled.  
>"You're the mouth-piece, you count for both you and Kururi," Izaya nodded with a smile.<br>"Oh… okay then~!"  
>"Celty still can't sing," Kadota pointed out.<br>"Ah… true… Shinra that hurt!" Erika whined. During this entire exchange the mad doctor had been taking his samples and keeping out of it. He and Namie had been disqualified from watch as they needed to focus on making a vaccine if they could.

"Sorry!"  
>"Hey, Shinra, how's that chick doing anyways?" Shizuo asked. He was getting better with everyones names, but Namie's and Anri's he was having the most trouble with. He had already forgotten Mika's figuring it unimportant as she was now dead. He was sorry she had died, he just saw no point in remembering her name now, likewise with Seiji's.<br>"Namie-san? Surprisingly well, she's been very focused on the work we've been doing. I can tell she's still upset though," He replied as he finished drawing the last sample from Izaya.  
>"Would you join us for Karaoke Shinra-san?" Erika asked.<br>"Ah… sure I suppose, but a little later on maybe."  
>"Mn, I thought we all agreed to relax today Shinra-kun?" Izaya pointed out, though his nose had been in 'Moby Dick' this entire time.<br>"Ah, yes, but I won't be raiding outlying area's anytime soon either," He pointed out.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: No, there won't be karaoke next chapter... unless you all really want it?<br>Shizuo: What. The. Hell.  
>Izaya: Oooh~! I love Karaoke~!<br>Seliphra: Yes, but you're forever alone ne~?  
>Izaya: H-hey... *forever alone face*<br>Seliphra: Right, so **review, if you reeeaaally want karaoke I'll put it in. You can also try and guess who will be dying~**  
>Izaya: I vote Tom-san, he's unimportant<br>Shizuo: I vote you flea...  
>Izaya: Naw, I'm safe see? We're gonna be doing later and can't do that if I'm dead ne~?<br>Shizuo: Damn it...


	7. Important Authors Note

**Okay so the RP fics are going to be what get updated more frequently at the moment as we got some pretty bad news. My Dad, as some of you know, is fighting cancer. Unfortunately today we learned he doesn't seem to be responding to treatment. As a result things are going to get more difficult and time is going to be taken up with me looking for a job(more hours in to that then I already am putting) and helping take care of him as he starts a new treatment program(which we're praying will work). Please don't get mad at me for taking a while to update my other fics or this one as I do have a lot of things happening in the real world and fanfictions -while an excellent coping strategy- are not something I can spend all my time on anymore.**

**I'm posting this authors note just to let you know. I am not abandoning my stories but it will take much longer to get them done. For this I apologise, again, please don't get mad but I really do have a lot on my plate. On top of everything with my Dad I am also (finally) coming of my medication. Anyone who has taken Novovenlafaxine Effexor can tell you, it's withdrawal effects are hellish. Every time I turn my head it feels like my brain is falling out the other side of my head. Hell, if I watch tv I get motion sick right now. It's unpleasant. I feel numb and tingly and my mind is only working at a five percent capacity right now. You should see my spelling errors with no spell check right now, it's atrocious. **

**Now. I won't be deleting this authors note, the next chapter will be up when I find time and brainpower to do it and I am sorry to make you guys think this was an update and get your hopes up like that but I didn't want you guys thinking I had abandonded you either. I haven't and I wont. Thanks for your guys' patience in advance and again, I am sorry.  
><strong>


	8. Sushi

**It's two am and I have to work tomorrow but I just finished the chapter so here you go! ALso, now you will see why I need to kill more characters off... because I am a dumb stupid dummy who insists on adding MORE. Also, remember when I said Simon was dead becasue I had forgotten him? I lied.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the start of the outbreak... back in time!<strong>_

* * *

><p>When this all started Simon had been working where he always did.<br>"Sushi good! Eat Sushi! Sushi good!" People, as usual, were intimidated by his appearance, frightened and judgemental as all people were. And then down the street people started screaming.  
>"Hmmm?" He moved quickly to see what was happening when he saw a man he had never seen before bent over a woman who was a regular at Russia Sushi. At first Simon though he was helping her, but then he realized the man was covered in blood and eating her.<p>

"Eat human's not good, Eat sushi, sushi good!" He protested and the man pulled away from his meal. His eyes were white and he looked odd. Then he gave an inhuman howl before lunging at the crowd and biting into another person who shrieked in fear and agony. Simon pulled the man off and tossed him down the street when he noticed the woman getting up from the street.

"Okay?" He asked though his eyes widened when he saw she had white eyes too. They were unfocused and she clacked her teeth a couple of times before looking at the crowd and getting to her feet. Her intestines spilled out of the hole in her abdomen causing a couple of people to feint and others to vomit. Simon was merely flabbergasted. She lunged for one of the people in the crowd, one that had been distracted by puking her guts out and the woman ripped a large chunk out of the others shoulder. This was wrong. There was something deeply unsettling and wrong with this whole situation and Simon though it best to return to Russia Sushi and await his boss. Hopefully he would return soon and at the very least Simon would try to save those inside. A young blonde woman in a jump suit looked up from the bar when he walked in, looking confused and curious as to why he was paler than he should be. A man with black hair and deep lines and scars sat in a booth with a red haired man that had an eye patch and a few tables down was the famous Ruri Hijiribe in a less than stellar disguise.

"Something is wrong?" The blonde woman asked and Simon noted the same lilting accent in her Japanese as his own voice held.  
>"I think something is very wrong, I just saw a man eat a woman… then she got up and started eating other people too…" He spoke in Russian and her eyes widened briefly before her expression became grim.<br>"I do not know what is going on, but I think we can protect this place. We had better let no one else in though, or risk being killed by whatever this is." The woman said and Simon frowned but nodded. The two men in the booth became concerned when Simon locked the door and began piling furniture in front of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" The scarred man asked, his eyes flashing dangerously as he spoke, his mouth turned in a small grimace of concern and anger.  
>"People eat other people outside. I not let them inside. We safe like this," Simon replied angrily and the man immediately pulled his cell out and made a call.<br>"Due to the high caller volume, your call cannot be connected. Please hang up and try again later. Due to high caller-" The man hit the end button and frowned before immediately looking at the television. Simon finished piling furniture before the door and turned volume up.

"-some sort of virus. It seems to be causing corpses to reanimate and attack the living. The Japanese military has issued the following alert: Stay indoors and away from anyone with injuries on them involving bights and injuries that appear fatal. The virus is believed to be spread by bites and we are doing the best we can to contain it and minimize the damage. We repeat, people seem to be infected by some sort of virus. It seems to be causing corpses to-" They ignored as it repeated in a loop from there.

"Akabayashi, can you get through?" The scarred man asked the man with the eye-patch and red suit. He tried as well but the same automated recording came on and he frowned shaking his head.  
>"Damn… Ah, Ruri-san if I could be so kind as to request that you try getting through to someone?" The ill-disguised singer frowned in a melancholy way before trying to send a text message.<p>

[Message has failed to send]  
>"I… can't either," She said.<br>"Shiki-san, what about Daddy?" A girl popped out of the booth that Akabayashi and Shiki had been sitting in.  
>"Ah, Akane-chan, I'm sure both your parents are fine," He said warmly though he wasn't really.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later<em>

* * *

><p>"That's the last of it then is it?" Shiki sighed as Simon placed everyone's portion before them with a concerned look.<br>"Yes. No more food. Candles run out soon too," He said. The store was quite dark after the power failed and they all sat quietly and glumly.  
>"We run out of water too soon," Vorona said softly as she took a sip of her rationed water and ate het food slowly.<p>

"Well that settles it then! We should get out of here. Or at least go looking for food," Akabayashi spoke vehemently but Shiki knocked him upside the head.  
>"How, dare I ask?"<br>"Ah… shit, didn't think about that,"

"Ah!"  
>"Ruri-san?" Vorona asked. The singer had been trying repeatedly to send a message, turning her phone on for only a few minutes a day. Likewise the Awakusu men and Vorona had left their phones off.<br>"It sent…" She said showing them the display.

[Message Sent] It read. She left her phone on now.

* * *

><p><strong>Erika's<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was startled by a phone buzzing from the line of plugged in cells on the counter. Then a familiar ring tone blared out and Kasuka darted for the phone desperately, flipping it open.<br>"Kasuka?" Shizuo came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
>[Kasuka, if you're alive so am I –Ruri] Kasuka sat a moment in silence before typing a message back.<br>[I am too, where are you?] He held his breath until the reply came.  
>[Russia Sushi.]<p>

* * *

><p>"You want to WHAT?" Izaya had never looked so furious.<br>"They're people Orihara-san, we have an obligation to help them! Besides, some of them may be valuable assets!" Namie argued.  
>[Who all is with you?] Kasuka texted and it was a moment before a reply came in.<br>[Simon, a woman named Vorona, a child named Akane and two men, I think they're Yakuza. Named Shiki and Akabayashi]  
>"Sh-Shiki-san is there?" Izaya blanched when he saw that name.<p>

"They have a child there?" Mairu asked wide eyed.  
>"Ah, Akane-chan? Well, good to know she's alive," Shizuo nodded.<br>"How the hell do you know Akane Awakusu?" Izaya asked and Shizuo tilted his head to one side.  
>"Um… picked her up once… actually she attacked me before that with a Taser but it didn't do anything…"<br>"Of course not…" Izaya rolled his eyes but he was still impressed Shizuo knew her.

"How do you know her?" Shizuo asked suspiciously now.  
>"She's the daughter of Mikiya Awakusu, and granddaughter of Dougen Awakusu leader of the Awakusu-kai! She thinks you're an assassin by the way," Izaya added the last part as innocently as he could but to his shock Shizuo laughed.<p>

"No wonder she attacked you," Tom chuckled with the other.  
>"Ah, it's settled. Tell Ruri we're going to go in and get them. We should take two of the vans though," Shinra declared and Izaya huffed.<br>"So who is going on this suicide mission?" The informant asked sulkily.  
>[I should] Celty offered and Shinra frowned but nodded slowly.<p>

"Me too," Shizuo stretched a little with a yawn.  
>"Shizuo-nii… I want to go-"<br>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Shizuo roared making everyone –including Kasuka—flinch.  
>"Why not?"<br>"You are _not_ putting yourself in danger!"  
>"Heh~! Kururi and I will go," Mairu said with a chipper tone but Izaya got so pale everyone was sure he had died.<p>

"You. Are. Not. Going. _Anywhere_." He hissed making both girls grin and then hug him.  
>"You <em>do<em> care!" Mairu squealed happily as Kururi nearly choked him in her grip around his neck.  
>"Okay, so Celty, Shizuo and…?" Kida asked.<br>"Me." Anri said softly.  
>"Sonohara-san! No!" Mikado protested.<p>

"I'm the logical choice Mikado-kun, I can fight well enough to go."  
>"Me too then," Izaya frowned a little.<br>"Oh hell…"  
>"Well you and Anri-chan can't drive so that leaves me and Celty to do so," He pointed out cheekily and Shizuo grumbled, though he consented.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sushi Group<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're going to be rescued," Ruri said with a small smile before clutching her phone close to her chest as though it were the most precious thing in the world.<br>"By who?" Vorona asked.  
>"Kasuka says his brother and his brothers friends will come to get us. The Headless Rider will be here too…"<br>"Celty-san? Really?" Shiki was amused by that. Go figure, someone he gave jobs to regularly was going to save his life.  
>"Who's Kasuka?" Akabayashi asked. He knew Ruri was dating the actor Yuuhei Hanejima so he was confused that she would try for this Kasuka.<p>

"Ah… Yuuhei Hanejima. His real name is Kasuka Heiwajima," She replied.  
>"Heiwajima? Like Shizuo-san?" Simon asked and Ruri nodded.<br>"Yes. Shizuo is his brother," She said and Akane bounced up and down.  
>"Shizuo-san is nice! But he…"<br>"He what Akane-chan? If my memory serves me he saved you from Slon," They knew nothing of Vorona's involvement which was lucky for her.

"Ah… yes, but he's an assassin, isn't he?" Everyone jumped when both Simon and Ruri began laughing at her statement.  
>"What is funny?" Vorona asked.<br>"Shizuo nye oobiytza, eto - to, chto nastolʲko zabavno!" (Shizuo isn't an assassin, that's what is so funny!) Simon laughed though both he and Ruri quieted when they herd the zombies moaning and shrieking nearby in reaction to Simon's booming laughter.

"Ah, Shizuo-san isn't an assassin Akane-chan, he's a body guard and debt collector, who told you he was an assassin?" Ruri asked.  
>"Izaya-san did!"<br>"Izaya… If I see that informant I'm going to hurt him now…"  
>"He is probably is dead, no?" Vorona pointed out.<br>"No, Izaya-kun is alive. He's too much a survivalist to die in this.

"Izaya Orihara by any chance?" Ruri asked and Shiki nodded with a questioning frown.  
>"Ah… he's coming too,"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Why do I do this to myself? You lot are hard enough to keep track of as it is!<br>Togusa: Yeah, I saw no mention of my, or Kadota or Walker or Erika!  
>Seliphra: Because I couldn't fit you all in, you four were digging the out-house hole.<br>Walker: Oh... I guess, whatever then.  
>Erika: Aw, I miss Shizu-chan and IzaIza!"<br>Izaya: *deadly smile* What did you just call me~?  
>Shizuo: Get over yourself flea<br>Kadota:** Review people**, there will be deaths in the next chapter and the one following. Assuming she finds time to write...  
>Erika: And there will even be smut coming soon! She'll be writing graphic scenes for <em>all<em> the male/male pairings~!  
>Izaya: What are the pairings again?<br>Walker: Shizaya, Kiado, and just now Shikibayashi.  
>Seliphra: God. Damn.<br>Tom: *walks in* Hey everyone! What's up?  
>Seliphra: OUT! ALL OF YOU! NO MORE CHARACTERS! I FORGOT YOU ALREADY TOM, GO SEE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!<p> 


	9. Rescue Party

**Pushed the fights and deaths back to next chapter! Okay so here is a list of the people safe for now (remember this can change at my whim). People underlined are safe forever, otherwise they are just safe for now. Names not on the list don't guaruntee death either though.**

**Safe list: Shizuo, Celty, Kasuka, Namie, Shinra, Anri, Mikado, Kida, Izaya, Akane, Ruri, Mairu, Kururi. This list is liable to change (other than the underlined names) with out notice. But the people on the list will not die in the next chapter... at least. I will update the dead list every chapter. I will update the safe list... eeeeh, eventually =)**

**Already Dead: Seiji, Mika, Saki, most of the citizens of the world. This list will grow so you don't forget who is dead. No, we didn't see Saki die but I don't like her. She's a bitch. 'Nuff said.**

**Everyone else is subject to being slaughtered violently at my whim but they may survive the story too. Shizuo is immune to the virus, and Izaya... well, this is going to be Shizaya so it's obvious ne? Celty they have no interest in. I like Kasuka too much to kill him, seriously, he's like... my all time favorite. Ruri is also immune as in the manga it doutright says she isn't fully human and though several theories suggest an ancestor was a dullahan it more strongly points to her supernatural anscestor being a vampire and that is what I'm going with. Hey, Dullahan's exist, why not vampires too? She is mostly human though so yeah, she's fine with sunlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue Group<strong>

* * *

><p>They were forced to leave the vehicles outside the city and move in on foot. This was quieter and more efficient since they could kill the zombies that got too close to them without drawing too much attention to the group. Izaya only hoped they could keep the group they rescued quiet too and that no one died. If they did after all Izaya would say he told them so and serves them right. Celty took the lead, flanked by Shizuo and Anri and Izaya took up the rear, his throwing knives already in hand in case they were needed. He could drop them from a fair distance too unlike Anri and Shizuo. Celty had used her shadows to create a bow and had taken to shooting shadow arrows at the walkers. It was proving highly effective.<p>

[Wait here, I'll see what it's like on the main streets] Celty said heading out of the alleyway and into the main street. The alleyways had few zombies in them as opposed to the main streets which –despite the massive number they had taken out on their escape—remained very crowded indeed. They hadn't passed near Russia Sushi either when they'd left. Celty returned soon enough and typed again.

[Too many of them, we could never make it out of there.]  
>"Is there a back door?" Shizuo barely whispered and Izaya nodded.<br>"Yeah, this way," His voice too remained so low it was barely audible. He lead them to the back door and tried it cautiously. It was locked. He frowned and dug out the lock-pick he had brought with him for this occasion. He winced with each noise, praying the monstrosities in the street didn't hear the sounds and much to his relief the door open with a soft click before too long. The storage area was empty save for numerous broken down boxes and they were sure to close the door behind them before heading in to the main restaurant. The group inside scrambled, startled by the sudden appearance of four people but they calmed when they realized they were alive.

"Shiki-san~! Did'ja miss me~?" Izaya grinned at the Awakusu member who pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight the Izaya-induced migraine that appeared out of nowhere.  
>"Not really," He grumbled.<br>"Shizuo-san!" Akane tackled Shizuo's leg happily when she saw the man and he grinned and ruffled her hair.  
>"Hey Akane-chan, good to see you're still alive," He said happily.<br>"You too!" She smiled as she let go of him.

"How is it you think to get us out from here?" The new arrivals looked at the blonde woman who stared back with bored blue eye. Izaya immediately hated her. Certainly more than he hate Shizuo whom he had learned to tolerate quite well in the last few weeks.  
>"The alleyways are pretty clear. That's how we got here but it's a bit of a walk and we have to be very quiet and very fast." Anri's soft voice was easily heard.<p>

"Ah, I guess we carry Akane then," Akabayashi agreed with a nod.  
>"I can carry," Simon said. It made sense as Simon refused to accept that the zombies were dead and therefore refused to harm them. Shiki and Shizuo helped Akane on to Simons shoulders and Ruri held back a moment, looking the place over a little.<p>

"Well… we'd better go," She mumbled softly before the lot of them returned to the back door and filed out and in to the alley once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Anything so far?" Kadota asked as he went to visit Tom. Tom was keeping a look out at the moment, making sure nothing came too close to the wall.<br>"Nope… I thought I saw something over there but… must have been an animal or something," Tom shook his head and sighed softly.  
>"Mm, if you see it agai- oh shit…" Kadota had stopped mid word when he saw a humanoid figure in the far field. It staggered slowly around and then another tumbled out of the woods after it.<p>

"Two… should we kill them though?"  
>"If they get closer, definitely…" Tom muttered as a third shuffled into range.<br>"Shit… how many you think?" There were more… they were filing out of the woods now, ten, twenty… they weren't sure.  
>"Tom…?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Go tell the others… we may have a problem." The biggest problem being those zombies were on the roadway. They were blocking the rescue parties return pathway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Basement Lab<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fascinating!" Shinra grinned as his eye remained glued to the microscope.<br>"Hmm?" Namie looked up from her paper work and the doctor motioned her over, finally looking away.  
>"Take a look, see for yourself~" He said and Namie pressed her eye on the viewfinder. She saw human blood.<p>

"I don't get it,"  
>"Ah, that's Shizuo's sample… watch what happens when I add a sample of the virus," Shinra added a small squirt of the liquid in a syringe and Namie watched closely. The virus –if that's what it was—was incredibly large. It was nearly the size of the red blood cells in fact and Namie was more than a bit disturbed by it. The virus aggressively went after the red and white cells alike but the white cells had no difficulty with the large blackish cells and soon enough they had won.<p>

"What happens with other blood?"  
>"Ah, under scope two is my blood, let's find out," She nodded and looked through it before Shinra added the virus again. The difference was startling. Shinra's white cells ignored the virus completely but the really strange part was once a cell was killed it mutated rapidly, becoming different from both the virus and the living cells. They were blackened and while the red cells did little the white cells began to attack the living cells around them.<p>

"Well, I don't think you're immune," She mumbled, mildly amused as she allowed Shinra a look before his cells were completely killed off. They repeated this test on all the samples they had to learn who in their group was immune, writing the results and charting everything.

"So, Shizuo and Kasuka are immune to the virus. The rest of us need to be careful," Namie nodded before sighing softly and frowning at her chart.  
>"Namie-san?"<br>"Oh… I just miss Seiji…" She mumbled softly and Shinra nodded.  
>"How are you doing with that anyways?"<br>"I… I will survive it," She said with a confident nod. She was too strong to succumb to grief after all.

"Shinra! Namie!" Erika gasped softly, trying to catch her breath and the two scientists looked at her, startled by her frantic expression.  
>"Erika-chan?" Shinra asked.<br>"T-Tom-san and Dotachin… they spotted walkers and we all went out to see… there's a whole heard of them! They're in the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sushi Group<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit…" Izaya had stepped out of the safety of the alleyway and then ducked back inside it just as fast.<br>"What?" Shizuo hissed softly.  
>"There's like fifty of them!" He growled softly, though he'd barely caught a glance.<br>"What do you mean? The road was clear when we came through!" Anri whispered nervously, her red eyes worriedly glancing to the entrance now.

"I know it was clear, but it sure as hell ain't clear now!" Izaya pulled more knives out and stuck a couple in his mouth for later. He had a feeling he would need them.  
>[We have to go this way, it's the only way to the vans] Celty replied and Izaya nodded in agreement with her.<br>"So we fight," Shiki pulled his gun out and Izaya glared first at the gun and then the Yakuza man. He spat his knives into his hand to explain why guns were a terrible idea but Shizuo beat him to it.

"You use that thing and every one of those fucked up things out there is going to come after us!" He hissed, his rage barely contained.  
>"I hate agreeing with Shizu-chan, but he's right. They respond to sound and signs of life and if you use a gun it will attract half the zombies in Tokyo to us. We cannot have that, there is no way to fight that many and we have enough with the lot out there." Izaya added and Shizuo looked shocked that Izaya had actually agreed with him on something.<p>

"So what do we do?" Akane whispered in fright, her eyes wide as she clung a little tighter to Simon's head.  
>"We cut way out," Vorona said taking her own weapons out. She had several guns as well… but the difference was hers all had silencers equipped.<br>"Geez, who the hell are you?" Izaya asked, a little impressed.  
>"I work with weapon dealing," She shrugged a small grin forming. A fight outnumbered by unrestrained opponents. High chance of death… this was her zone.<p>

"Fight is bad…"  
>"We know Simon," Shizuo groaned softly.<br>"Not much choice mate," Akabayashi patted the taller man's arm with an amused grin before gripping the cane he had in a way that it could be used as a weapon.  
>"Right then…" Izaya returned knives to his mouth and Akane closed her eyes and buried her face against the back of Simon's head.<p>

"Let's do this thing…" Anri agreed her grip tightening on Saika.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Three deaths next chapter. Two in the chapter after it.<br>Izaya: ... and there are no hints are there? Other than it can't be the people on the safe for the next chapter and dead already huh?  
>Shizuo: *relieved to see Kasuka safe*<br>Izaya: *relieved to see demonic twins safe*  
>Seliphra: *plotting evily in a corner on who she will kill off*<br>Shizuo: I thought you were taking votes?  
>Izaya: She did for the first two...<br>Seliphra: Yeah but this way I can kill those who no longer have a real funtion except to die and reduce who I have to remember.  
>Shizuo: Wow. You evil bitch.<br>Seliphra: Got that right.** REVIEW AND GUESS WHO DIES! If you guess one name right YOU WIN A COOKIE! If you guess two names right... YOU WIN TWO COOKIES! All three right? YOU WIN THREE COOKIES! OMG YAY!**  
>Izaya: Not much of a prize...<br>Shizuo and Seliphra: Shut up Izaya!


	10. Fight

**THREE BODIES DELIVERED! The other two promised bodies will be pushed back. Additionally more people must soon die. Dead list is updated at the end of the chapter. Safe list updated at chapter fifteen. ONWARDS! Also, fair warning Boss!Kado makes an appearance.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So. No choice right? We have to kill at least some of them so they can get through in one piece," Togusa sighed and Erika nodded.<br>"Yup. If those vans get surrounded they have no way out," She agreed.  
>"Okay so who do we have who can fight here? Namie-san, you aren't so good at that… Shinra san… neither are you," Mairu frowned at the two.<br>"Ah… no, you're quite right about that" Shinra agreed, waving them off.

"I can fight," Mikado said suddenly. What shocked everyone was he didn't sound worried or sweet at all. In fact he sounded excited and amused and a little bored.  
>"M-Mikado?" Kida asked uncertainly and Mikado smirked a little and grabbed a pen, twirling it in his hand a couple of times before slamming his fist into the wall, embedding the pen into it.<br>"I can fight," He said again an almost amused grin on his face. Everyone else gulped a little.

"Right. I can too, we just need to bash them in the head right?" Kida said trying not to focus on this new and very boss version of Mikado.  
>"Yeah. Kururi… you should stay here, I don't want you getting hurt!" Mairu said, her expression on of concern but Kururi frowned and shook her head.<br>"I'm coming." She mumbled softly, another rare complete sentence.  
>"Ah… Iza-nii will kill us both~"<br>"Yup~"

"Hmm. Dotachin, Walker and I can fight too," Erika nodded as she pulled out a make shift flame thrower.  
>"Is that really a good idea?" Kasuka asked softly, his expressionless gaze locked on the weapon.<br>"Hmm? You burn 'em up they're gone right?" She shrugged.  
>"No. You set them on fire and now you have a flaming zombie to deal with instead…" He mumbled with the smallest hint of a frown. Erika frowned too and put her flame thrower away.<p>

"Okay, so Mikado is going to kill them with… pens. Mairu you're using… thumbtacks. I have a pole. Anyone else got a brilliant idea?" Kida asked with a skeptical expression.  
>"We don't have any range weapons, do we?" Walker asked with a soft sigh as he opened his eyes in the direction of the herd. They were shambling closer and it was making them all nervous.<br>"No…" Mikado frowned.  
>"We can't just wait can we?" Erika asked sadly and Kasuka gaze silently at her before speaking.<br>"If we do… the others are all dead,"

* * *

><p>Anri huffed softly as she swung Saika in a swift upper cut to slice a walkers head in half doing an about face as she brought Saika swinging down to cut through another. Saika's voice burned in her mind but for once it spoke not of love, but of hate.<br>'Monsters! Monsters! The killed them! My love! My love is dead, they killed them!' It screamed inside her head fueling her movements as she danced through the shambling corpses.

Izaya threw knife after knife, flipping over the ones that got to close and flinging the odd blade to save one of the others in his group, each knife striking true. He grabbed those he could and abandoned the knives he couldn't hope to retrieve. Vorona ducked and wove like the pro she was, a gun in each hand, each shot firing silently into the cranial cavity of her targets to take them out before they got too close. She spared no bullets on others though she doubted the others noticed too much, her lithe body spinning and leaping over the monstrosities that aimed to take her life.

Shizuo crushed skull after skull with his raw power, the gloves Celty had made once before protecting his hands from bites this time as he lured the zombies in and sent them flying into buildings where they remained crumpled and no longer moving. Simon had lifted Shiki and was running after the fighters as best he could with two people to carry though Shiki was visibly displeased by this and Akane hid her face and cried in fright. Akabayashi's cane proved less useful against the zombies than against humans and as a result he simply did his best to keep up with Simon.

It was Ruri who shocked them all though. She moved faster than they could see and the walkers fell around her like flies, a small wound on their foreheads that were about the size of her hands… and sure enough her hands were coated black in brain and blood. Celty had helped fight for a while before getting the first van started. Simon, Shiki, Akabayashi and Akane went in that one, Izaya hopping into the driver's seat as Celty hurried to the second van. Vorona, Ruri, Anri and Shizuo climbed into the second as Celty took off down the road after Shizuo. Shizuo grinned stupidly when they were off and then laughed.

"What is funny?" Vorona asked though she was grinning too, euphoric that she had made it.  
>"Ha! We did it! There were way more than that flea said there were eh?"<br>"Easily…" Anri agreed and she smiled too, "And we're all okay…"  
>"Hey uh… what are you exactly?" Shizuo said next looking at Ruri who jumped a little, startled that he had spoken to her.<p>

"I'm…. not quite human," She admitted sheepishly but she was surprised when Shizuo just shrugged and Anri smiled pleasantly at her.  
>"Me neither, and Celty-san is a Dullahan. I house an ethereal Sword, Heiwajima-san here has incredible strength… and he's immune," Anri explained to Ruri's confused look.<p>

"Oh I know about Shizuo-san's strength…"  
>"Oh… right Kasuka must have told you," Shizuo frowned a little feeling foolish he had forgotten that this was his younger brothers girlfriend.<br>"No… you used it on me once," Ruri said blinking at him and Shizuo's jaw dropped.  
>"No, I don't hit women!" He insisted.<br>"Oh… well you wouldn't have been able to tell. I was dressed like Godzilla at the time," Ruri admitted and Shizuo seemed to relax a little.

"G-Godzilla…? Wouldn't that make you 'Hollywood'?" Anri asked nervously and Ruri blinked and smile pleasantly.  
>"Kasuka saved me from that. But yes, I was 'Hollywood'," She admitted readily to it now, after all the world had already ended, what were they going to do?<br>"Oh… well then. Sorry I hit you," Shizuo apologised blushing a little.  
>"Oh don't be. I landed on Kasuka's car, so really I should be thanking you. You introduced me to Kasuka even if it was inadvertently and thereby helped me stop being 'Hollywood'," She smiled happily at the memory. Ruri's eyes widened as she lurched forward suddenly, Anri yelping in surprise as she was thrown back into Shizuo who was visibly startled. Vorona too had been thrown into the back door when Celty had braked suddenly and they looked out to see the van in front of them spinning in the air and landing upside down.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no choice for it. They had to fight these things off somehow and melee weapons were all that they had available. Masaomi had a large metal bat, Mikado had numerous ball-point pens –a weapon he had proved proficient in the use of—Mairu and Kururi with only their fighting skills. Kadota too held a large pole though he could punch them if they got to close too. Erika, Walker, Tom and Togusa had stayed back to man the fort with Namie, Shinra and Kasuka, none of them were particularly able fighters though Walker and Erika were experts in the field of torture.<p>

"I'll take that side, Mairu and Kururi, you two go through the middle, Masaomi, you flank right Mikado those things have skulls, use lots of force," Kadota was a natural leader in battle it seemed and the others all nodded and when the shambling corpses grew near enough for the stench to gag the living they rushed them. The element of surprise was moot since zombies don't feel surprised, but it did boost the fighter's confidence levels too. The zombies proved little match for them either as by the end of it none of them appear hurt and Mairu and Kururi were playing football* with a decapitated head.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Shizuo asked startled by the sudden stop. And his jaw fell open when they saw the van on its back. He was the first one out and over to it as Akane crawled out, shaken badly but otherwise unharmed thanks to her seatbelt. Shizuo winced when he saw a pole that had been jutting from the side of the road now impaled neatly inside the van and he didn't dare move it yet. Celty arrived next as Shiki crawled out next a gash on his head bleeding and limping a little, Akabayashi following him, also unharmed. Shizuo leaned down now to peer inside as Anri and Ruri helped Shiki and Akabayashi to the other van Vorona trying to calm Akane down who was sobbing hysterically now.<p>

"Oh fuck…" Shizuo grimace when he realized how badly hurt the remaining occupants were. Izaya's eyes were unfocused though he seemed to be conscious, the pole that impaled the van going right through his right shoulder and through the back of his seat. The pole ended in behind were Simon sat, impaling the man through the neck. Simon was already dead and Celty knew he must have been dead in seconds with a wound like that.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya's pained whine snapped the blonde's attention back to him and he frowned. He had to get Izaya out somehow, leaving him here like this would be murder in Shizuo's mind and the blonde placed his floor on the ceiling of the van before wrenching the driver's door clean off. Izaya yelped in pain as the van jostled sending waves of agony through him.

"Okay… Uh, Celty, can you cut the pipe around him?" Shizuo asked and she materialized her scythe before slicing through the pole that was embedded in Izaya and Simon. She freed Izaya but there was nothing they could do for Simon and they needed to get Izaya to Namie and Shinra quickly. Shizuo ripped off the belt that kept Izaya in his seat rather than on the van ceiling before carefully pulling him out of the vehicle.

"Ah! Oh!" Izaya winced and cried out at being moved and his left leg was bent oddly and probably broken.  
>"Okay, let's go," Shizuo said, carrying the barely conscious Izaya back to the van and Celty floored it.<br>"What the hell happened flea?"  
>"One of those things…" He mumbled softly but his head was bobbing as his consciousness faded.<br>"One of those fucked up things came out of nowhere, startled him I think… none of us saw it." Shiki supplied helpfully and Izaya smiled and nodded, his eyes closed.

"Hmmn, yes thank you Shiki-san," He was barely audible at this point. Celty drove faster.

* * *

><p>"Okay, drag that one over there," Kadota directed and Tom grimaced but lifted the body awkwardly by the arms to drag in to the pile with the others.<br>"Ah! SHIT!" He practically screamed when the zombie rather suddenly grabbed hold of him and pulled him down. The others all dropped what they were doing to help get them separated. Mairu and Kururi planted a foot on either side of the zombies head, arms wrapped around Tom while Kadota gave it a couple of good whacks but one they pulled them apart it was too late.

"F-fuck this…" Tom whimpered his eyes wide as he realized he was already dead, the large bite mark on his shoulder bleeding profusely.  
>"Shit, Mikado, go get Shinra!" Kadota said as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding and Mikado ran for the house but Tom was trying to push the others away.<br>"I'm already dead, I don't want to kill anyone so don't! Just stay back!" He insisted.  
>"You're not dead yet," Kadota grumbled and Tom grinned sadly.<p>

"I am… One bite right?" His voice was too high and cracking a little as a van turned onto the lane and stopped. The rescue party was back. Anri hopped out of the passenger seat looking shocked.  
>"We had a minor problem," Kida explained, frowning.<br>"So did we…" She said as Shinra arrived.

"Only one van? Mikado asked, immediately worried as he arrived with Shinra and Kasuka looked tense until Ruri came out of the back and smiled at him.  
>"There was an accident. One ran out on the road, the van crashed," Anri explained and Shinra frowned when Shiki was helped out of the back of the van by Akabayashi and Vorona Akane climbing out after and clinging to Akabayashi's leg, still crying. She was badly shaken up.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Shinra asked concerned as he looked Tom over who insisted again that they just let him die in piece. He was already getting sick.  
>"No… Izaya's unconscious, he needs help now so Celty wants you back in the van so she can get you to the house."<br>"Damn but…"

"G-go! You can't do anything for me so help the people you can!" He said waving the doctor off who frowned before injecting Tom with something.  
>"Well, see if that helps," Shinra said before getting in to the van. Tom was surprised to feel the sickness ebbing and he wiped his mouth and nodded.<p>

"Okay… oh shit…" Shinra had gotten in the passenger seat to see Shizuo covered in blood and Izaya ghostly pale and just as drenched. Izaya was unconscious and the moment Shinra was in Celty drove to the house as fast as she could manage. Once they stopped inside the gate Shinra hopped out and Shizuo got out of the back carrying Izaya.

"On here!" Shinra said and Shizuo laid him down on the counter, though only the informants lower half. He kept his torso up to stop the pole being removed in correctly.  
>"Celty can you try and stem the blood flow?" Her shadows wrapped around the pole and filled the wound and the bleeding stopped.<br>"Okay, he's lost a lot of blood, Shizuo, I want to take yours and give it to him to help stabilize him before we get that pipe out,"

"Why my blood?"  
>"One you two have the same blood type, two he will kill us if we take from his sisters and three you're immune, if that passes to him through your blood we have a vaccine to this, maybe even a cure for those not quite dead. So, your blood is it Shizuo,"<br>"Fine, got it," Shizuo offered his arm and Shinra hooked up the instruments to remove some of his blood.

"What happened out there?" He asked as his blood began to fill up the bag Shinra had linked up.  
>"A herd of them. Thirty or so on the road. Namie and I were working while the others cleaned up afterwards but apparently one was not entirely dead. It got Tom but I tried giving him a sample of Kasuka's blood. You're both immune to the virus,"<p>

"Oh…" Shizuo was clearly pleased that Kasuka was alright too even if he got bitten.  
>"Okay," Shinra took the needle from Shizuo's arm and flipped it up onto the shadow rack Celty formed for him before sticking the same needle right in to Izaya's vein.<p>

"Okay, Shizuo I want you to carefully pull the pipe out now,"  
>"Okay…" He stood and shook the mild dizziness from his head and put one hand at the base of the pipe and the other at the top while Shinra held him up and he pulled slowly. Izaya grimaced despite being unconscious and whimpered as Shizuo pulled. They were able to set him on his back then as they heard the others coming back in the front.<p>

"Iza-nii?" Mairu called.  
>"Keep them out of here, all of you just stay out of the kitchen!" Shinra called and Mairu protested loudly as she was held back by Kasuka.<br>"Okay one more pull and we can start stitching him back up, don't worry about being too slow, Celty got the edge nice and straight for us,"  
>"What are they pulling out? Is Iza-nii okay? Why won't he say anything?" They heard Mairu asking, her voice panic stricken and Ruri trying hard to calm her down. Shizuo gave a good hard tug and the pipe came out as Celty's shadows kept him from bleeding out. Izaya, unfortunately, chose that particular moment to wake up with a shriek of pain at having metal ripped out of him. Mairu came rushing in then followed closely by Kururi and then Kasuka who was limping a little having been kicked in the shin.<p>

"Iza-nii!" Mairu gaped and Shizuo frowned at them both.  
>"Shizuo, need you to lift him, we need to get him downstairs. Most of my supplies are down in the lab!"<br>"FUCK! GET ME A PAIN KILLER BEFORE YOU MOVE ME ANYWHERE!" Izaya yelled and Namie appeared with just that. She'd heard the initial scream down in the lab and hurried up with morphine.  
>"Hold still Orihara… or I might miss~" She smirked cruelly and Izaya grimaced and glared at her but Shizuo held his arm still so she could inject the wounded informant.<p>

"Tom, you doing okay?"  
>"Yeah I-I feel fine," Tom was still a bit pale but Shizuo nodded and lifted the much quitter and slightly woozy Izaya off the counter.<br>"Stay. Up. Here." Shinra actually glared at Mairu and Kururi who gulped and nodded slowly, holding hands as Izaya was carried down the stairs into the lab.

"Shizu-chaaaan… you're big an'strong…s'good," Izaya mumbled suddenly snuggling into Shizuo's chest and making the blonde twitch and scowl.  
>"What the hell did you give him Yagiri-san?" Shizuo asked, extra shocked when Izaya sighed happily and nuzzled his chest.<p>

"Morphine. I guess it makes him act drunk," Namie shrugged.  
>"Yeah actually… Izaya is one of those happy, cuddly drunks. He can't lie either," Shinra grinned wickedly while Izaya lifted his left hands middle finger at the doctor while Shizuo set him gently on the make-shift bed while Celty hovered behind.<p>

"Namie, can you set the bone and I'll stitch his shoulder up one vein at a time,"  
>"Got it," Namie moved to his leg.<br>"I'll uh… just head upsta-"  
>"Shizuo, you hold him down. He's high on morphine but some things are still going to hurt enough to make him move. You need to keep him still. If I'm stitching any arteries and he moves suddenly he's dead,"<p>

"Ah… g-got it." Shizuo returned and held Izaya down carefully. Sure enough when Namie reset his leg he moaned and tried to move away but Shizuo pinned him down gently and stopped him moving anywhere.  
>"Nng… Shizu-chan…. Huuuuurts…." Izaya whined as Shinra bent over the shoulder and started working. Celty released one vein at time for Shinra to fix and he worked carefully while Shizuo held Izaya as still as possible. The blood bag had emptied but Izaya didn't seem any better either.<p>

"Shinra, something's wrong…" Shizuo mumbled. He could sense it and it bothered him that he knew the flea well enough to know something was wrong with him. Namie frowned as she lifted Izaya's shirt and felt his abdomen gently.  
>"Ah… he's bleeding internally…." Namie frowned now. This was bad.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Tom, still good?" Kadota asked and the dreadlocked man nodded quietly but he didn't feel fine. He didn't want them to worry.<br>"You sure?" Mairu asked, looking up from her vigil over the door to the laboratories where her and Kururi sat, waiting to learn Izaya's fate.  
>"M'fine, m'fine I… ohhh…" He flopped over rather suddenly then and Kadota rushed over.<br>"Tom-san?" The man's mouth moved a moment, silently when he suddenly lunged at Kadota's neck, tearing in to it.

"FUCK!" Mairu screamed and Anri ran in from the kitchen where she, Erika, Mikado and Kida were cleaning up. She pulled the sword from her arm as Tom looked up from Kadota who was bleeding and snarled inhumanly at them before lunging towards the twins. Mairu kicked up in a swift upward kick before wrapping her legs around Toms head and twisting violently to snap his neck. He snapped his jaw and his teeth grazed her inner thigh as Anri drove Saika through the top of his head.

"Mairu?" Kururi whimpered but Mairu smiled at her sister.  
>"I'm okay, he didn't bite me. He just left some blood from…" She quieted with Erika's soft cry as she went to her fallen friend.<br>"Dotachin? Dotachin!" Walker came from upstairs and his eyes widened as Saburou followed and nearly fell down. It was there that Kadota stopped breathing.

* * *

><p>Dead list: Tom, Kadota, Simon, Seiji, Mika, Saki, Aoba. I refuse to add Aoba.<br>*They were playing european football. For american's that is soccer.  
>Izaya: You... you! You said I was safe!<br>Seliphra: Here's a hint I lied on the safe list =)  
>Shizuo: Wait... you did what?<br>Seliphra: No that was the lie =)  
>Izaya: Oh dear...<br>Shizuo: Ugh...  
>Seliphra" Also... betcha didn't see a NON zombie death coming. Lesson learned: The zombie apocolypse is not the only danger.<br>Izaya: **Review! Review and save me!**  
>Seliphra: Hey! You're permanantly safe!<br>Shizuo: ...  
>Seliphra: I refuse to add necrophilia.<br>Shizuo: Better...


	11. Operation

**He look! An update! *cheering can be heard***  
><strong>Life is busy and I had writers block on the death in here. Pushed the other back into next chapter as by the time I got to it we had 6 pages and I liked where this ended. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dotachin! Dotachin!" Erika shook the silent and very pale man, as though it would wake him but Anri moved in.<br>"We need to get his brain, before he wakes up," She said, her voice quiet but Erika glared at her.  
>"We are doing nothing of the sort to Dotachin!" Walker touched her arm sadly though.<br>"He wouldn't want us to be hurt because of this Erika…" His voice was soft and it sounded like he was trying hard not to cry.

"He's not there anymore Erika," Masaomi said softly, "we won't be hurting him, we'll be making sure the virus doesn't spread. He would want us to." He reminded and slowly Erika sniffled and nodded but she cried openly when Anri drove Saika into his brain from behind his skull to leave his face intact. Celty came up just then and seemed to look around before typing.  
>[Shinra says I have to give everyone a shot of Kasuka's blood. Shizuo has to give too much so he wants to use Kasuka for this. You're both type O so you're universal donors, he's hoping it will help us vaccinate against the virus.] Kasuka nodded slowly but Ruri frowned.<p>

"I'm already immune, so don't worry about me," She said and the others stared at her.  
>"How do you know that?" Mikado asked.<br>"Well… my grandfather was a vampire," She shrugged making everyone but Kasuka gain a surprised expression. Kasuka was already privy to this information. Celty shrugged too and began removing blood in several vials. After all, if she, a headless Dullahan could exist, why couldn't vampires?

"No communicable diseases though right?" Akane asked, stumbling over the word that was too ahead of her vocabulary. Shiki had been teaching her various words at Russia Sushi as they'd had nothing else to do. Kasuka actually smiled at her.  
>"None, don't worry," He said, his voice soft. Once everyone had been given their shot of blood –even Ruri despite her protests—Mairu and Kururi looked at Celty expectantly.<br>"So?" Mairu asked.

[Ah, Izaya's… it's complicated but if anyone can patch him up it'll be Shinra and Namie]  
>"Complicated how?" Mairu asked, her eyes widening a little in worry.<br>"Alright?"(Will he be alright?) Kururi piped up, holding her sister's hand tighter.  
>[Shinra said I could tell you, but you can't go down there until they're done, got it?] Mairu and Kururi nodded in unison.<p>

[His spleen ruptured, Shinra's trying to remove it now. They gave him a high dose of morphine because we haven't got a respirator and Shizuo is holding him still. Namie is a little worried about the blood loss since Shizuo already gave three units. If we have to though Shinra says we can take one unit from each of you and two from Kasuka.] She typed this in three messages and Mairu nodded in understanding.

"Are you going back down?" Mairu said quietly.  
>[Yes. Shinra has me redirecting most of his arteries with my shadows right now, but I need to keep Shizuo standing too.] She said before stepping passed them and heading back down stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah… Celty," Shizuo blinked at the headless woman dizzily as her shadows wrapped a little higher up his legs to try stabilizing him. Even with the morphine dose as high as they could give him, Izaya's face was still twisted in pain as Shinra worked at the hole in his abdomen as fast as he could safely manage. The informant had been stripped down to nothing but his boxers to prevent too much clothing from being lost. Already Izaya's spleen sat in a pan to one side while Shinra stitched up different vessels and muscle tissue. Shizuo's muscles strained as Izaya tried in vain to sit up again and whimpered audibly in pain. Celty never thought these two would ever be in a position like this. She always thought if ever one's life was in danger the other would be happy for it, would let the other die. Seemed she was wrong because without Shizuo holding Izaya very still Shinra surely would have nicked an artery by now.<p>

"Celty, you did what I asked?" Shinra asked without looking up and she typed the message for Shizuo. She left out that Tom and Kadota were both dead in order to keep the minds focused where they needed to be focused.  
>"She say's everyone got a shot," Shizuo read as he strained a little to Keep Izaya down again.<br>"Sh-Shizu-chan! Let me up!" Izaya whined, his voice strangely high and a little loopy. He wasn't quite sure what was happening to him.  
>"Hold the fuck still flea," Shizuo replied grumpily and Izaya whined again. Shinra was stitching his abdomen closed at last though, and sat down when he did.<p>

"Done. Shizuo, keep holding him for a minute so he doesn't rip those stitches out."  
>"Ah… right."<br>"Celty? Please go get some food ready for Shizuo, he's lost a lot of blood too. Izaya, you aren't eating tonight but I'll see if we have some saline solution so we can keep you hydrated." Shinra said as he began wrapping white bandages around Izaya's bare abdomen.  
>"Huh? Why'dun' I get ta' eat?" Izaya mumbled, but he was losing consciousness too. The morphine was putting him to sleep now and sure enough he wasn't awake long enough to hear an answer. Shizuo looked from the now unconscious Izaya to Shinra but Shinra just chuckled, resting Shizuo's worries.<p>

"He's fine. Or he will be until the morphine wears off, but we can't give him any more in case we need it for this again," Shizuo sighed at Shinra's comment before sitting down himself, eyes closed. He was dizzy and tired and he felt like he could sleep for a week.  
>"I fucking hate zombies…" He mumbled before drifting off only to be roused a few minutes later by Celty who had brought three plates of food down. Shinra and Namie cleaned up before eating and Shizuo barely washed his hands as he was barely standing before eating too.<p>

"We should move Izaya upstairs to his room, but not until you're ready Shizuo," Shinra said but then Celty put a hand on his shoulder.  
>[Hang on. There was an incident up there while you were down here. You should know about it before we go up there.] Namie frowned, worry on her face at the news and Shizuo's expression hardened a little.<p>

[Well, here goes. Tom is dead, he turned and killed Kadota.] Shizuo felt like he had been hit hard in the diaphragm at the news. Tom and Kadota were two of the very few people he had counted among his friends and both of them were gone?  
>"Shizuo… are you alright?" Shinra asked worried when he saw the look of shock on the blonde's face.<br>"Y-yeah. Fine." He lied.  
>"You should lie down too" Namie said, knowing Shizuo was upset by the deaths even if he tried to hide it.<br>"Yeah… let's get the flea upstairs then…" He said standing again, less dizzy with food and a little rest. He picked Izaya up carefully, moving the flea's head so it rested against Shizuo's chest rather than hang over his arm before Celty led the way up stairs followed by Shizuo. Shinra and Namie remained downstairs to clean up all the blood.

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii!" Mairu and Kururi came bounding over when they saw them emerged and both looked frightened by Izaya's lack of response.  
>"He's just out of it, too many painkillers, knocked him out. He's fine," Shizuo said and they both sighed with relief but they followed Shizuo to Izaya's room to make sure he was telling the truth, only satisfied when they saw Izaya was still breathing despite the bandaging around his abdomen.<p>

"Shizuo-san? Thank you for saving him…" Mairu said and Kururi smiled happily at the blonde who couldn't help but ruffle their hair gently.  
>"Yeah, whatever," He said, though he was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya was aware of a dull ache. It was in his side and slowly radiated out from there, spreading throughout his body. The dull ache was steadily getting sharper too, clearing the fog from his mind. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were his sisters, Mairu and Kururi sitting beside his bed and watching him.<p>

"Iza-nii!"  
>"Awake! Awake!"<br>"Iza-nii, you're awake!"  
>"Yeah… can I get more morphine now?" He grinned weakly at them, and they frowned at him.<br>"I'll go ask, Kururi, stay with Iza-nii, so he doesn't get lonely!" Mairu left Kururi there and the two watched her leave before Kururi climbed in bed with Izaya and curled up on his uninjured side.

"Kururi?" Izaya blinked. He'd only seen her act like this with Mairu before.  
>"Scared…"(I was scared) She mumbled softly clinging to his still-bare chest like a kitten. Izaya managed to smile despite the rapidly growing pain in his left side. All his injuries seemed to be there, save for the puncture to his right shoulder.<p>

"I'm okay," He said gently patting Kururi's back with a gently rhythm from his left hand though it sent small tremors of pain through him to do it.  
>"Izaya! You're feeling alright? No dizziness or light-headedness?" Shinra said as he walked in the room followed closely by Mairu.<br>"I'm not dizzy, but this is starting to hurt a lot." Izaya grinned pleasantly at Shinra who frowned and managed to get Kururi out of the bed so he could change Izaya's bandages and inspect the injuries. All except the leg which was wrapped in black, solidified shadows.

"Hmm, looks okay, your shoulder stopped bleeding , your abdomen is looking good too." Kururi winced and squeezed Mairu's hand when they saw the stitches in Izaya's shoulder and abdomen. On his abdomen they were in a perfect line, neat and tidy near the base of his ribcage. The ones on his shoulder though were jagged and awkward.

"What happened anyways?" Izaya asked, struggling to remain in a sitting up position as Shinra re-wrapped the two areas.  
>"Well, what do you remember?" Shinra adjusted his glasses, a little concerned for his friend.<br>"Um… we were driving, and then there was something on the road and I tried to avoid it… and then I think it hurt a lot… and then we were here and it hurt more. It gets pretty fuzzy around there again though."

"Probably a combination of the morphine and the trauma. You flipped the van apparently. Everyone but you and Simon made it out all right. You were badly injured and… there was nothing they could do for Simon. When you got here we had to operate. We needed to remove a section of pole from your right shoulder, you broke your left leg and punctured your spleen too. We had to remove it."

"You took out my spleen?" Izaya looked horrified by the prospect of having lost an organ. He hadn't even had his tonsils out!  
>"Yes. We didn't have a choice! You would have exsanguinated otherwise! The only reason you didn't is because of Shizuo," Shinra looked like he thought he'd said too much.<br>"Shizu-chan? What did he do?"  
>"Ah… well. He saved your life Izaya. He gave you three units of blood and carried you and even held you still while we were operating.<p>

"He… Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan saved me? Me? He hate's me Shinra…"  
>"Yes, he does, but he recognises that your survival is good for the group and to keep the rest of us alive he will keep you alive too. We lost …we lost Kadota and Tom too." Izaya had been grumbling over being saved by Shizuo but he snapped back to Shinra when the doctor said this.<p>

"What…?" His voice was a little soft. He had thought they were safe here?  
>"Tom was bitten. We had an attack here, there were thirty or so on the road. One wasn't quite dead and it bit Tom. When he turned he attacked Kadota but Anri used Saika to stop Kadota turning." Shinra wished he didn't have to tell Izaya this. The informant actually looked upset by this.<p>

"Iza-nii is gonna be okay though, right?" Mairu asked and Shinra started. He'd forgotten the twins were there.  
>"Ah, yes. The bleeding seems to have been stopped successfully, so you should make a full recovery in a few weeks."<br>"Great… can I get some more pain meds though?"  
>"We might run out…"<p>

"Shinra. We have Celty, whom zombies do not notice. She can go to any hospital in Japan and get more if we start running low so give me some of the good stuff so I can actually sleep later,"  
>"Ah… fine. Namie will be in with it later,"<br>"Aw, not Namie! Shinra~! She's so mean~!"  
>"Yup, you're definitely feeling better…" Shinra sighed before leaving the room. Namie was in minutes later with a bag of morphine which she set up as an IV so it would last longer.<p>

"Orihara, get better. Or I'll kill you." She said before stalking back out. Izaya, Mairu and Kururi all blinked at the door.  
>"That was unusually nice of her…" Izaya said, relaxing as the sharp pain began to dull again to a more manageable ache. Mairu then crawled in on Izaya's right and Kururi on his left despite protests from their wounded brother.<p>

"Mairu… you're warm…" Izaya mumbled, frowning a little but his sister shook her head.  
>"I'm fine…" She mumbled happily though Kururi peeked up over Izaya's body at her sister, worried even if she said nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been so warm. Why wasn't it still warm? Then there was pain. Izaya opened his eyes to the most terrifying thing he had ever imagined possible. Cold, clammy and clawing at his arm was a zombie. The pain was caused by the zombie trying to get through his bandages while the jaw snapped weakly, so it was one very freshly turned or it would have bitten already. He couldn't see anything as he –unthinkingly- lunged out of the bed taking Kururi with him who squeaked loudly, being woken by it. He hadn't noticed the noise he made but others in the house did and when he collapsed it was only to be caught by none other than Shizuo.<p>

"What the fuck is-"  
>"Zombie! A zombie got in, how did… Mairu?" He blinked realizing it couldn't be a zombie. That was where Mairu had been sleeping right? He looked again at the creature now climbing out to stand. Shizuo gaped before raising his arm to hit her but Izaya held his arm.<p>

"Shizuo don't! You'll kill her! You'll kill her!"  
>"She's already fucking dead!" Shizuo growled as Mairu turned to face them, her eyes white and her teeth clacking together far too loudly. Kururi gave a squeak and Izaya just laughed.<br>"No, no she isn't, she's faking! You're faking right? Mairu, please tell me your faking!" Others had begun to turn up. They were making quite a bit of noise after all and Erika gave a terrified gasp at the sight of Mairu.

"She's not faking Izaya! She's dead, now let go before she kills us!"  
>"No she's not! She's not! She's-" Izaya seemed to have lost it and Shizuo grabbed the informant tightly as Anri stepped forward with Saika just as Mairu lunged for Shizuo and Izaya. Anri drove Saika up through Mairu's skull from under the jaw stopping the inhuman shriek that had begun to build.<br>"NO! YOU KILLED HER! YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL-"  
>"SHIZUO HOLD HIM STILL BEFORE HE RIPS HIS STITCHES OUT!"<br>"LET GO OF ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" None of them had ever imagined Izaya could act like this. He was kicking Shizuo even with his broken leg, tears actually streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to get to Anri who was calmly cleaning Saika off before returning the sword to her arm. Shizuo had to lift Izaya –still kicking and screaming- before forcing him into the bed and pinning him down effectively.

Kururi was still in the corner Izaya had initially moved her into, shaking, tears running down her cheeks more quietly than they did her brothers.  
>"We need to move Mairu…" Namie said stiffly as Celty tried to summon more Shadows to keep Izaya pinned but she was too tired to manage it and they fizzled into nothing before they could set.<br>"I got him Celty, don't worry. Shinra, come check his injuries, just in case," Shizuo was remarkably calm. For once it was Izaya who was overly enraged though his screaming had subsided into loud sobs.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: And there ends the-*murdered by Izaya*<br>Shizuo: You killed the author!  
>Izaya: She killed Mairu!<br>Shizuo: You killed. The. Author! The story can't be finished now!  
>Izaya: Then how are we still here Shizu-chan?<br>Shizuo: Um... no idea...  
>Kadota: Because the post script is magic.<br>Izaya: Didn't you die?  
>Kadota: Not in the postscript...<br>Erika: Yes, now,** to revive the suddenly deceased authour we need at least fifteen reviews! Or the spell won't work and there will be no more story!**


	12. Loss

_**As you approach the chapter you hear a strange chanting emanating from it. As you get closer you notice the authors body begin to glow as the characters slowly revive her by feeding her reviews. Finally she gets up and dusts herself off, fully alive again.**_

**Seliphra: Oh, hello! You revived me with the required reviews~! Thank you! Now, I know most of you are a liiitle mad that I killed of Mairu last cha-**  
><strong>Izaya: A little? A LITTLE?<strong>  
><strong>Seliphra: Okay, okay, some of you are furious! But hopefully this chapter will distract you from Mairu's death with the new death!<strong>

* * *

><p>Masaomi shifted uncomfortably as he glanced around the table. None of them seemed to know what to say to what had happened now and he was no exception. Kururi, Izaya and Shizuo were still upstairs and it seemed that Izaya could cry very loudly. It was unsettling for them aall since none of them thought he even knew how to cry.<p>

"Why did she take so long to change?" Mikado asked suddenly and they all looked at him now. Shinra frowned in thought though Namie seemed to have an answer already.  
>"The transfusion. Everyone got Kasuka's blood right? Maybe it slowed it down enough that we didn't notice? She had to have been bitten by Tom after all and it seemed to slow things down for him as well."<br>"Ah, to confirm we'd need new samples though,"  
>"Expecially from Izaya, he got three units from Shizuo, he has more of Shizuo's blood than his own right now," Shinra and Namie were building off each other now and they both agreed a precursory autopsy had to be done on Mairu's body.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold still flea, you're gonna rip your stiches out…" Shizuo grumbled. This was uncomfortable and awkward. He was over Izaya, one hand on each of Izaya's wrists and his legs pinning Izaya's. Needless to say it was difficult for Shizuo to remain here but with Izaya looking so helpless he wasn't too worried about a knife in his side either. Izaya's sobbing had quieted by this point too, to the odd whimper and sniffle as tears rolled down his cheeks steadily.<p>

"Kururi…?" He mumbled suddenly, his eyes going wide. Neither had noticed Kururi's muffled sobs had stopped from the corner of the room until now and Shizuo looked over his shoulder. She was gone.  
>"Kururi! Kururi!" Izaya began struggling again and Shizuo frowned again, pinning Izaya down again.<br>"Hold still damn it!"  
>"No! Shizuo please! Please! Kururi! You have to find her! Now! She'll do something stupid! Please!" Izaya begging for something was enough to make Shizuo let go and Izaya held very still when he did as if to prove Shizuo could leave him alone now.<p>

"You never say please…" Shizuo grumbled, still frowning. He didn't trust Izaya as far as Shinra could throw a vending machine and this behaviour… it was completely out of character for Izaya to act like this.  
>"You don't get it Shizuo! Mairu and Kururi have never been apart, not for anything! Kururi doesn't know how to exist without Mairu and Mairu is gone! You won't let me look for my sister fine, then you better find her for me and if she's hurt Shizuo, so help me I will get my revenge!" Shizuo didn't need more than that to leave the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizuo? You can't leave Izaya alone right now!" Shinra said, standing worriedly and Shizuo frowned.<br>"Yeah, 'bout that, he said he'd make me suffer if we didn't find Kururi," Shizuo replied and it caused a small shiver to go around the room.  
>"No choice of it then, yes? We find Kururi," Vorona said, standing up.<br>"We should check the house first, She may have just gone into a different room." Erika suggested, standing up. And soon they were all moving to try and find Izaya's remaining sibling.

* * *

><p>Mairu was very still now. Cold too. Kururi took one of the limp hands in hers and watched her sisters face.<br>"Gone…?" She mumbled softly. Mairu was really gone? She couldn't be. Never were they apart, not even to bathe though others often said it was strange and that they must be involved. They weren't, they were simple half of a whole unit. Kururi tugged the white sheet of Mairu's body and checked where Tom had grazed her sisters inner thigh. It was almost non-existant and Kururi was certain that Mairu hadn't noticed at the time but there was a bite.

"Stupid…" Kururi whimpered, wiping more tears away. Mairu hadn't been dead for very long so she still looked pretty much the same as she did in life. She was paler though, and much too still. Mairu was always moving, vibrant… alive.

"What now…?" Kururi asked her sisters body. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Just keep going? She couldn't possibly, not when she would never be whole again! But she couldn't die either… it would kill Izaya. All he had done, his entire life he had made sure they were safe. Safe from others in school, safe from predators… and most importantly safe from him. He had distanced himself from them when he became an informant to keep them safe from his enemies.

"Mairu…. Tell…" Kururi whimpered, wrapping her arms around Mairu's cold, still body small huffs of breath struggling in and out of her lungs as she tried not to cry too loudly. She didn't want anyone to know she was down here yet. She didn't even know what to do. She wasn't sure she wanted to live.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Shiki asked and the former singer shook her head.<br>"I can't find her, you?"  
>"Well, I got nothing!" Akabayashi announced as he strolled in, Akane on his heels.<br>"I cannot find her," Kasuka said expressionlessly.

"She has to be somewhere!" Shizuo growled and Vorona came in then followed by Kida who was empty handed as well. It was then they heard a loud thump from Izaya's room and Shizuo cursed, heading up. Shinra and Namie met him on the way and when they opened the door it was to find Izaya struggling to walk, on shoulder on the wall for support, his right hand pressing into the stitches in his abdomen.

"Izaya!" Shinra gaped as Shizuo moved towards him and lifted him bodily. Izaya didn't bother complaining, he knew it would be no use.  
>"Did you f-find her?" He mumbled, wincing in pain. The morphine was wearing off and everything hurt like hell.<br>"Not yet, but we're looking!" Shinra promised as Shizuo set him back in the bed.

"Mairu… where's Mairu?" He asked then and the other three flinched a little, unsure of what he was asking until he added more.  
>"She'll be w-with Mairu…" His eyes closed as he tried to breathe through the pain, both physical and emotional. Expanding his lungs hurt at a certain point and it felt like he had someone compressing his chest to boot though Shizuo was only keeping him in the bed now.<p>

"I'll go…" Namie suggested and Shinra began checking Izaya's stiches, cursing a little.  
>"I told you not to move, I said it, but no, you just had to didn't you?" Shinra grumbled as he worked to redo the stitches that had ripped. Izaya said nothing as Shinra patched him up again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kururi-chan?" Namie called as she stepped down into the basement. No reply came but there was a steady dripping noise too that worried her for some reason and when she finally made it into the basement she saw why.<p>

"Oh no…" She murmured, one hand clasping over her mouth when she saw the twins. Mairu still lay as she had before, but Kururi was now slumped over her. The white sheet was red with blood and steadily dripped from the steel slab Mairu, and now Kururi, rested on to the floor. She knew Kururi had lost too much blood but she went over to see if she could still be saved. There was no pulse though, Kururi Orihara was now dead too, and Izaya had no one left.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: I know, short chapter... I have been busy though =_=<br>Kasuka: Yes. The author has been very busy...  
>Ruri: Where are Shizuo and Izaya?<br>Seliphra: Oh, that, Izaya is being restrained by Shizuo and struggling to get in here so he can kill me again...  
>Ruri: I see... well, the spell worked last time...<br>Seliphra: Dying is painful D:  
>Kasuka: Yes... Nii-san will protect her... now<strong> people should review...<strong>  
>Ruri: You have so much enthusiasm...<br>Seliphra: There should be some Shizaya fluff soon though! And yes, I KNOW Izaya is WAY OOC right now but he just lost his sister and is about to find out he lost the other...  
>Kasuka: The author would also like to note that people should stop voting for who they want to die because they have no use. The author has a plan in mind and just because you do not see the characters uses does not mean the author has nothing planned for the character. Please stop saying you vote for so-and-so to die, she is NOT taking votes on deaths.<p> 


	13. A Reason

**Hey look! I updated survival! YAAAAY!**  
><strong>Izaya: Bout friggin time...<strong>  
><strong>Seliphra: *smack* Shut it Izaya. Anyways, here we are, there is some development into the Shizaya here, so umm... yeah. Plus, here's a little thing to keep your interest in the story... they won't be in their house much longer... and the group is about to shrink again. By a lot.<strong>

* * *

><p>Namie sat stiffly, arms wrapped around her stomach as she looked at the scene before her. Izaya hadn't been kidding then, she realized and she felt a pang of sympathy for him for the first time in a long time… ever, but that's beside the point. She knew Izaya was a jerk, hell he was the king of trolls… but he loved his sisters even when he pretended not to. He'd had Celty follow them around all day once because he worried an enemy of his would go after them. He'd sent them a gift every year for their birthdays, Easter, Christmas, and even white day. She knew all this because he'd employed her help once or twice in making sure things got there on time. He'd only allow himself to see them on his own birthday –mainly because they kept breaking in so they could—and he'd always act like he didn't want to see them, but the twins and Namie had been able to spot that lie a mile away. And now he had neither of them.<p>

In less than twenty four hours he had lost the only two things in the world he had decided he couldn't live without and she wondered how he was going to cope with this. Izaya was too skilled a fighter to lose, and he was intelligent, quick. He was needed. She frowned though, if Izaya didn't want to live now they needed to give him a reason. A reason other than survival alone because Izaya was not one for a meaningless existence for the sake of existing. She needed to find something he would live for… someone had to work their way into that cold and callous heart of his, not an easy thing to do. Especially since the closest person to that goal now was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya was definitely attached to him, he would leave all the time to watch him or bother him –usually the latter but every so often he really was just spying. Slowly she stood now and made her way back up the stairs where others were milling about.

"Mikado-kun, go get Shinra-san and Heiwajima-san please…" she still felt sick. Seeing them had also reminded her of Seiji and thinking the name made pain shoot through her chest. Shinra arrived with Shizuo following close behind him, but both frowned when they saw her.

"She's dead… isn't she?" Shinra sighed and Namie nodded slowly.  
>"Shinra… he's not going to take it well…" Namie spoke quietly, not wanting to be over heard though Izaya was in no condition to be walking around yet, let alone snooping.<p>

"How do you mean? The flea gets over anything…" Shizuo grumbled though even he had to admit he had liked Kururi and Mairu. They had been nice to him really, though he had always suspected it might be because they had idol-worshipped his brother.

"No… he won't get over this. If only Mairu had died he would have recovered but both of them… he'd happily walk into a crowd of those things now and let them tear him to shreds." Shinra explained, a small frown on his face. He had seen how Izaya had acted toward them in middle school, before he'd pushed them away.

"He won't want to live Shinra. We need him." Namie frowned, Shinra nodding with a somber expression in agreement.  
>"Your right, he'll need a new reason or he'll let the drooling freaks out there tear him open." The doctor was on the same wavelength she was it seemed.<br>"So…what?" Shizuo was starting to wonder what he was doing here but he had a feeling it had something to do with this reason…

"Shizuo, you confessed to me once that gender did not concern you in a relationship, yes?" Shinra spoke, adjusting his glasses. Shizuo glared daggers at the man before looking around to make sure no one else heard that. Kida, Mikado and Anri were nearby playing some board game and Erika and Walker were watching quietly. Both had been remarkably withdrawn since Kyohei's death though Saburo seemed to have channelled his own sadness into being the rabid fan-boy he secretly was. In fact he was talking to Ruri now who was trying very hard to get that she really wasn't interested across. No one could tell but Shizuo that Kasuka was actually about to snap, probably for the first time since they were children and Shizuo's anger problems had started. No one else was around, presumably doing various chores like trying to figure out where they would be growing the crops come spring. It was too late in the year right now, the leaves were beginning to turn and according to their phones it was now September. Finally Shizuo sighed and nodded.

"I don't see what this has to do with me…" He grumbled and Namie scowled.  
>"You really are clueless, aren't you?" She muttered, frowning, "We want you to become his reason. You're the only person left he feels any connection to at all!"<br>"You want me to-to-to-!" Shizuo was completely flabbergasted by the notion. He hated Izaya! Or he used to, now it was more of a dislike for him. He'd kill him if Izaya were not one of the last people in japan, probably the earth.

"Yes. We want you to make Izaya fall in love with you. Of course it would help if you fell for him too but for now-"  
>"Absolutely not."<br>"Huh? But Shizuo, we-"  
>"Nope. It'd never work anyways. I hate him, he hates me. Or did you conveniently forget that little detail when coming up with your brilliant little plan?" Shizuo's hiss was venomous.<br>"Actually. I think he likes you Heiwajima-san" Namie's voice was remarkably calm but when she smiled it sent a small shiver down Shizuo's and Shinra's spines.  
>"What makes you so sure?" He gulped.<p>

"I hacked his computer. Wasn't hard, he used the same password for everything. And that's where it starts. His password was brilliant really, no one would expect him to make his password to everything 'Shizuo Heiwajima'. Next up though are the files he kept. He had thousands of them on thousands of people, events, gangs, anything you can think of really. He even had a file on Pokémon. But his largest file was the one on you and it had everything from your history to what makes you tick to what your favourite food is. Every detail is there, including many images of you… mostly ones he took when he was spying on you but according to his notes it was the only way to know the other aspects of your personality as he never was your favourite person. It even mentioned an outline of ideas on how to repair that rift and become closer to, and I quote 'the most interesting person on earth'. He even used descriptive words like 'attractive', 'interesting', and even 'perfect'. Izaya Orihara has had a crush on you for years, at least, though it was merely curiosity at first. You're the person he now has the most attachment to. You need to keep him alive, the group needs him, and our survival needs every member of this group, including him."

Shizuo had been stunned into complete silence. Izaya liked him? This really was news though it seemed Shinra and Namie had already been privy to the information on both sides. In fact they had talked about this at length when investigating the blood samples initially.  
>"Do we have to tell him now?" He asked quietly, "I mean about…about Kururi…"<br>"He deserves to know. We need to tell him what happened and keep him under constant surveillance. He'll lash out at you but if you're the you that you are with everyone but him it'll take no time at all for him to have a new reason to keep going, if only to help keep you and people you like alive. He will do it, he's certainly stubborn enough." Shinra said softly.

"Alright…" Shizuo sighed softly. This was going to be hard. Very hard. But maybe the flea had a good side too. Besides, Shizuo had long ago decided that if he found someone he couldn't hurt… someone who wanted to be with him despite his strength and temper… he would put his all into keeping that person by his side.

* * *

><p>Shizuo: So...you want me and the flea...<br>Seliphra: Oh please, you all knew this would be coming!  
>Izaya: Yup...<br>Seliphra: *takes a few steps away from Izaya to avoid being murdered again*  
>Izaya: *smiles pleasantly at Seliphra while twirling a knife*<br>Shizuo:** If we get at least fifteen reviews Izaya will not kill the author!**  
>Seliphra: <strong>And if we get more than 25 reviews there will be smut soon!<strong>  
>Izaya: Wait, what?<p> 


	14. Numbness and Movement

**The awkward moment when they now have to tell Izaya hhis sister is dead... HEY LOOK A PLOT TWIST! *shot***  
><strong>So yeah, if this chapter seems... more distant than the previous ones it's because I recieved pretty bad news today. My father's life expectancy went down today. We're looking basically at 3-5 months. As in He'll likely pass away before christmas of this year. Idk how to really handle this anymore so I basically went numb... hence Izaya's reaction...chances are good I'll come out of shock sooner or later but for now it's weird. I'm not sure how else to describe it either but hey, it made my plunnies want to write this chapter pretty badly since this story is essentially an angst filled garden of angst ne? It'll get fluffier though ...in like... forever from now...<br>**

**Unbeta'd chapter has no speel cheek on it so there might be a few rerors.(Yes, I did that intentionally)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"She's dead isn't she?" Shizuo and Shinra had only just opened the door. They did have to tell Izaya eventually but they hadn't been expecting that. He was laying in the bed, quiet as could be, his dull, carmine eyes watching them both for a reaction. Their expressions were enough for him though and he turned his gaze to the ceiling instead. He thought he'd feel sadder but he didn't feel anything. Not sadness, not rage… he was numb right into his core.<p>

"Izaya-kun… We-"  
>"Don't." Izaya frowned at the ceiling. Shizuo was trying to make him feel better but it wouldn't work. He didn't feel anything so how could he feel better?<br>"Izaya… you should let it out now…" Shinra said then, going to his side. Izaya didn't even turn his gaze in the doctor's direction.

"I can't…" Izaya shrugged a little. He didn't even feel his injuries right now. The stitches didn't send a small twinge of pain like they did earlier. Shinra scowled when Izaya shrugged too, immediately checking the injuries to make sure Izaya hadn't ripped any more stitches like he'd done when Mairu turned.  
>"You can Izaya, there's nothing to be ashamed of, this is very traumatic for you so-"<br>"Shut up Shinra…" Izaya muttered. His expression remained perfectly blank now.

"You don't feel anything at all, do you?" Shizuo was more perceptive than Izaya had once given him credit for.  
>"Ah… Acute stress reaction, then we should watch you carefully for a while, Shizuo, I want you to stay with him for now, once it sinks in and the shock wears off he'll need someone here. In the meantime you should eat something, you've had only a little saline and the blood we gave you for the transfusions going into your arm and you need to keep your strength up so-"<p>

"Why?" Izaya looked at Shinra, an expression of mild confusion on his face. He knew he would be confused if he could feel anything.  
>"W-why what?" The question threw Shinra a bit.<br>"Why should I eat?"  
>"I just said t-to keep your strength up, that w-"<br>"There's no point in that Shinra, ne~? If I could feel something I would be amused with you, but we'll save that for when whatever this is wears off"

"So what, your sisters died and now you want to? I doubt they'd like that very much flea," Shizuo was glaring at Izaya who now turned his head to look in his direction. The two stared each other down for a moment, Izaya's gaze blank and empty, Shizuo's angry and annoyed… and disappointed.  
>"It doesn't matter what they want…they're dead."<br>"So? You think they don't know what you're doing here?"

"What is it you think happens when we die Shizuo? We go to some happy little place in the clouds and dance around with wings and harps and sing all day? Nothing happens Shizuo. News flash, when you die that's it. You just vanish, nothing left. Not here, not some other dimension, not anywhere. Mairu and Kururi are not thinking anything because they are dead, kaput, no more. There is nothing left of them and eventually there will be nothing left of us. When we die that's it, and who knows, maybe that's it for humanity to! We just cease to be, like the dinosaurs,"

"You don't know that for sure…" Shizuo murmured. Izaya was a little taken aback by it. He'd expected Shizuo to curse at him and storm off like he always did now –seeing as he couldn't throw something at Izaya or attempt to crush him without harming the others in the group. Instead Shizuo looked at him with what Izaya thought must be pity.

"Don't give me that look…" Izaya grumbled, glaring at the ceiling again. He was less numb, Shizuo was working his way through the strange sensation of nothingness and forcing out small tendrils of emotion. Izaya didn't want to feel though. Numbness was better than the other option. Shizuo sat beside him all night.

* * *

><p>The basement air was still, not a sound resonated. Two bodies lay there, one draped over the other which lay on a steel slab, neither breathing, neither moving. Until one of them twitched. The young teen's fingers flexed twice, her right arm twitching before her left arm jerked violently across her still twins body. A small strangled gasp, hollow and empty escaped her as her eyes opened again, darting around. The iris's were a pure and pale white colour, rather than a warm chocolate brown and her jaw moved, jerking open and clamping shut suddenly. More garbled and rasping sounds came from her though she wasn't breathing. Her vocal cords still worked though she lacked the intelligence to use them. Her right leg shifted and spasmed out as she tried to stand again but they wouldn't work properly yet. The door opened and the sound drew her rapt attention as her limbs continued to move wildly and with no coordination. Thee conversation between the male and female decending the stares was not something she understood, but the sound she did hear and her pale white eyes locked on them when they decended the stairs. Her next sound was louder, angrier and it drew their attention to her, eye's widening in shock when they saw something that shouldn't be possible. Kururi Orihara had not been bitten nor scratched. Yet here she was, turned and fresh.<p>

"Get her chained up, we need a live specimen," The brunette male said, his brown eyes flashing with excitement behind his glasses, though the woman beside him was less than pleased with the idea.  
>"Celty should do it, she's immune and Shizuo is sitting with Orihara…" She grumbled, her eyes locked on the zombie who was struggling to get up. Her arms were working enough to reach for the pair, her jaw clacking relentlessly as she reached unendingly toward them, rasping sounds escaping her.<p>

"Celty! We have a problem!" He called, as Kururi managed to stand though rather than going around the table she attempted to walk through it. She didn't register the new figure, and in fact neither saw, nor heard her as she decended, paused and then reached her shadows around the zombie. The undead creature gave a rasping howl of frustration –if it could be called that—as she was dragged backwards and away from the humans she wanted to tear into so badly. The Shadows held her to the wall, her arms pinned to her sides and her neck pinned awkwardly to keep her from turning her head to bite anyone who got too close to her.

"How did she turn Shinra? She must have been scratched or bit by Mairu…" Namie mused as she approached Kururi. The dead girl rasped out more groaning sounds, trying to get to Namie but the shadows restrained her thoroughly. The man too approached her now, trying to find marks on her body but the only ones were upon her wrists.

"Did she use the scalpel we used on Mairu?" Shinra asked and Namie picked it up, shaking her head.  
>"No, I marked the tools we'd used on the bodies so we didn't use them on the living by mistake, this is the scalpel we would have used on Izaya" She explained.<br>"We need to run more tests… she was infected some-how and we need to find out how…" Shinra decided. The three agreed it best not to inform the others of this new development. Not yet anyways…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Dun-dun-<em>DUUUN<em>!  
>Izaya: Wait so how'd she turn?<br>Shizuo: Obvious isn't it? Seliphra's made them *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
>Seliphra: If you watch The Walking Dead you prolly know what's coming here... yeah, that's pretty much my insperation for this story so...additionally there were a lot of reviews upset that I would be killing people off soon. I said a few characters would be <em>LEAVING<em> the story. I never said _ANYTHING_ about killing people off...who knows I may let them live~!  
>Izaya: You're not that nice...look at your record so far... Seiji, Mika, Simon, Tom, Dotachin, Mairu, Kururi...<br>Seliphra: *smacks Izaya* Quiet you... additionally I said this before but **I AM NOT KILLING KASUKA. WHY? BECAUSE HE'S TOO FREAKING AWESOME**. I know a few people mentioned it would be 'only fair' if Shizuo lost his brother but let's face it. Life_ isn't_ fair, this story won't be either.  
>Shizuo: Your ranting again Sephy...<br>Izaya: He's right, lets kick her out of the postscript and invite someone else in...  
>Seliphra; Hey you can't kick me out of the post script! I'm the au-*is kicked out*<br>Izaya: Well.. that was easier than I thought it'd be...  
>Shizuo: No kidding...<strong>I guess if they want to know the next development though... then they ought to review...<strong>


	15. Infected

**Okay so it took a while but I finally found my undead plunnies! I actually re-wrote this chapter 3 times before I could get it passed five sentances. Also, for clarification purposes: First paragraph is foreshad-OH LOOK A PLOT TWIST!**

**Also, my family finally got some much needed good news~! My fathers brain tumor it turns out was actually a shadow on the MRI. While he still hasn't got a hugely long life he DOES have longer than we thought!**

**Also, it has come to my attention that has been deleting fanfictions without warning for using explicit language. I don't think I am using that... but if I am then they'll delete ome of my stories too. If THAT happens I will find a new site to upload my stories but I'm not sure where I'll go yet if that happens. Oh well...**

* * *

><p>The group was small, small compared to what they had been. Stragglers were left behind, some got distracted by squirrels, rabbits and various other animals on the way and then not many had left the city to begin with, following the distant sounds of a van. The stumbled along though and as they walked they came upon an interesting smell, for smell they could still do. And they could smell the living, the dead and most importantly, they could smell blood. It caused the group to wheel, slowly, but wheel they did, passed a van with a trapped one of their own and when they passed he made effort to join them, slowly working his way free of the overturned van to join the stumbled, shuffling group of walking corpses on their journey to the smell of life and blood.<p>

* * *

><p>"So… she has no bites, no scratches… Her skin is flawless aside from her wrists and she didn't use the same scalpel we used on the others during their autopsies. So how did she turn?" Shinra asked, his tone one of defeat.<p>

"We should run more blood samples… I mean without adding the virus" Namie suggested finally.  
>"What do you mean?" Shinra blinked at her, pushing his glasses back up his nose and ignoring the soft gasping snarls and clacking as Kururi attempted to escape her bindings on the wall. Simple rope seemed to be enough to keep her contained, and the two scientists could ignore her almost entirely.<p>

"Well, we have some of her untainted blood left, right? Let's see if there was something we missed. I mean we added the live virus to the samples without looking at it before we did so right?" She was already putting a small amount of blood from the vial labelled 'Orihara, Kururi' onto a slide and placing it under the microscope. Shinra remained quiet, his brown eyes locked on her as she looked through the eye piece but he felt a mounting concern when her lips parted in surprise and she motioned for him.

"Look…" She said, though her voice shook as Shinra approached and he peered through the eye piece. There were red cells, white cells, plate cells… and then he saw something he shouldn't.  
>"Are you sure this sample was untainted?" He asked, his panic rising because if this meant what he thought it meant then there was a serious problem. One they had to find a way to tell the others about.<p>

"I'm positive… we should cross check it with fresh ones, from ourselves," Namie suggested, grabbing a new needle and drawing out a sample of her own blood, before preparing a new slide and looking at it. She backed away with a small, strangled cry and Shinra moved in. The same anomaly existed in her blood as had been in Kururi's blood… and Shinra was willing to bet only Shizuo, Kasuka and Ruri didn't have it.

"Well… we have to… we have to tell the others soon now…"  
>"I want to check Shizuo's, Kasuka's and Ruri's again…" Shinra mumbled, ignoring Namie's comment as he removed the slide, grabbing what was left of the three who had shown themselves to be immune to the virus.<p>

"Are you listening to me?" Namie growled as Shinra prepared the three slides, checking Shizuo's first.  
>"Yes, we have to tell the others, but eventually, not now. Shizuo doesn't have it,"<br>"What?" Namie nearly pushed Shinra off his feet to look through the microscope, the doctor stumbling a little and throwing her a glare that she didn't see.  
>"Kasuka doesn't have it either…" She murmured, switching samples and then to Ruri's.<p>

"Then they truly are immune…" Shinra smiled a little, but his expression was sad.  
>"We have to develop something…" She said then, her expression so determined that Shinra knew arguing was useless.<br>"How though?"  
>"With their blood. Shizuo, Kasuka and Ruri are the cure to whatever this is, and we need them if we don't want to end up a drooling freak hungry for the flesh of our own loved ones,"<p>

"You're right… but how? We haven't got half of what we need, never mind the people we need for such an endeavour. And time? Forget it! We would need years, decades if we were lucky with teams of people and equipment like what they had in Yagiri before all of this happened. I mean sure, we could go to the labs now and we could train everyone here how to work things and run things, but let's face it, that city is a death trap and the research facilities were probably looted by other survivors! Or best bet is to write what we know and pray that any children those three have inherit their immunity. But it's all we can do. It might be centuries before enough of them are dead that we can start researching them properly and finding cures…" Shinra was quite correct in his statement and Namie knew he was right.

"So we're all… we'll all end up like that… no matter what…" She sat down, he demeanour that of one who had been defeated. Shinra nodded slowly, sighing as he sat beside her.  
>"Yeah… We… we need to tell the others."<br>"How? How do we tell Izaya that his other sister is down here walking around and wanting to eat us all, that we have to put a hole in the head of his other sister? How do we tell the others that every single one of us will end up trying to kill everyone else when we die no matter how it happens except three? How do we do that?"

"I don't know. But we have to… We don't have to tell them now… mmn… it's time to give Izaya more morphine now anyways, we can figure it out later. I doubt they'll take it well though," Shinra stood and grabbed the bottle of morphine on the counter, then the syringe and needle color labelled for Izaya. They were forced to reuse them so they made different colors for all tools that were not supposed to be used on other people. Shizuo was orange, Masaomi was yellow, Izaya red and so on. The red dotted needle was filled for a higher dose, but then it was important to keep Izaya's pain under control. If his emotions stayed dead for a while that would be good too…

* * *

><p>"Izaya~! Time for morphine!" Shinra grinned as he stepped into the room and Izaya turned his head to stare blankly at the doctor before holding his right arm out as best he could. Shinra sighed and walked over, injecting contents quickly but he pulled Shizuo from the room to speak with him privately. Izaya knew it was about him but he didn't care.<p>

"How is he?" Shinra asked softly when they stepped into the hallway, the door closed to Izaya's room.  
>"About the same… he's been pretty quiet to be honest… I'm not sure he's let it sunk in yet," Shizuo replied honestly, a small frown gracing his features.<br>"Not a surprise there. It might be a few days before it sinks in, it could be longer…" Shinra sighed softly.  
>"I'll stay with him until it does… and I'll stay with him until he can manage on his own again but I'm not going along with the plan you and Namie cooked up. All that does is hurt him more in the long run…" Shizuo's arms crossed over his chest as he spoke and Shinra frowned before nodding slowly.<p>

"You're right… we didn't think too far ahead… alright, if anything changes get someone to get me though, okay?"  
>"Yeah, will do," Shizuo went back in the room as Shinra returned downstairs but he paused when he saw Izaya sitting up, staring out the window. Then Shizuo noticed a single tear roll down the former informant's cheek. Quietly he went over, sat beside him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man who turned in to Shizuo's chest to hide his tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya: I don't cry. *grumbles*<br>Seliphra: You do now!  
>Shizuo: Oi vey... Hey so about that new fluffy collab you're doing...<br>Seliphra: *dies from a fluff overload at long last* Everything is so angsty lately... and Haku and I started rping Shizaya... and... IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!  
>Izaya: Yes. Go die. You killed my sisters damn it...<br>Shizuo: Uhm... **just... review readers**. I'm gonna stay out of this for now *sits in quiet corner*


	16. Split

**Oh lookie, I'm updated three things in one day, apologies for taking so long, my insperation source for this story is on break... I should be catching up soon... watching DVD's of zombie stuff helps~ BTW, I'm about to eliminate six people... in one chapter.  
><strong>

**Also, I had a number of complaints(?) on that revelation last chapter. IT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE IS TURNING NOW. It just means that no matter how they die -whether they starve to death, get shot, an axe to the chest, a tree falls on them, old age, they drown ET CETERA they will still turn into a zombie with the exception of the people who are immune. That is ALL it means. They won't turn now and it won't kill them slowly or anything like that so STOP FREAKING OUT. That is all. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Also I would like to mention that characters that did not get mentioned up until this point (Aoba, Saki, etc) ARE ALREADY DEAD. I have also ALREADY SAID THIS. STOP ASKING WHERE THEY ARE. Or I'mma flip a table here, for reals.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How do you think they found us?" Erika turned to the speaker, the formerly blonde Walker squinting through binoculars to watch the herd. They were slow, shuffling, but they shuffled towards them as though they knew they were there and the two young adults thought they probably did. Walker lowered the binoculars with a sigh as Erika spoke.<p>

"Who knows? Smell maybe. We should warn the others though…" the binoculars met his chest as she finished her sentence. The silence hung in the air, stagnant and loud so the two turned into the house to find the others.

"Mikado-kun~! Kida-kun~! Anri-chan~! Oh, and Akabayashi-san and Shiki-san too~! This is convenient~!" Erika was in too good a mood given a close friend of hers had passed away only a few days ago. Mikado had concluded that it was a coping method, something he had mentioned when she wasn't around to hear it.

"What is it?" Shiki asked, not looking up from his game of cribbage with Akabayashi. Mikado, Kida and Anri were playing Risk on the table nearby.  
>"Oh nothing, just thirty or so zombies on the road heading towards us," Walker shrugged though his statement immediately got the attention of the five he was speaking to.<br>"Celty can kill them, so it's no big deal right?" Erika pointed out before heading out of the room as those in the room resumed their playing and Walker sat down to watch Shiki and Akabayashi. Erika avoided the basement entirely. Shinra and Namie had told them that with so many biohazards down there it was best if everyone avoided it. If one didn't know what was what after all then one could become easily infected and no one wanted that.

"Oh, Ruri-san! Vorona-san, have either of you seen Celty-san?" She asked when she found those two talking quietly about various things. Both women shook their heads no but Akane popped out from under the table with a grin.  
>"I did! She was in the kitchen with Togusa-san and Kasuka-san helping them cook and Shizuo-san came and said that Izaya-san had wanted her for something. I tried to go too but Shizuo-san said Izaya-san wanted only her so I had to wait here and-" She was cut off by the whinny of Celty's horse, heading over the back of the wall and out towards the city and away from the horde heading towards them. Erika paled, bolting from the room and up the stairs, two at a time until she reached the room Izaya was in.<p>

"Where is Celty going?" She asked, the mild panic in her voice evident. She didn't notice that Shizuo was clearly pissed off and on the other side of the room and she didn't care that Izaya looked sullen and withdrawn.  
>"Tokyo. She's heading for Shinjuku more specifically and she'll be a few hours at least," Izaya's voice was hollow and rough, like he had been crying too much and had simply run out of emotion.<br>"What's the matter?" Shizuo asked, his mood shifting from rage to worry when he saw her slight panic.

"A bunch of those dead things are shambling this way that's all…" Erika squeaked. They could fight without Celty, certainly, but the group had agreed that if it could be saved for her then it should be, she was safe from them after all. Whoever went out now would be in danger and Shizuo cursed lightly under his breath as he sat down.  
>"How many are there?" He asked calmly as he could.<br>"About thirty at the last count but they were way up on the road too so there could be more now."  
>"Oh… well that isn't so bad…" Thirty was easy between himself, Anri, Ruri and Vorona if they could narrow the number to a few at a time.<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought you said thirty," Shizuo scowled as his gaze swept over the dead who shambled closer to the house.<br>"It was thirty before…" Erika mumbled meekly.  
>"I'm not sure we can take that many…" Anri murmured softly, a small frown crossing her lips. The thirty that Erika had quoted, it seemed, was a very small fraction of the hoard heading toward them now. The number had grown to well over three hundred and Vorona seemed excited by that prospect even if no one else was.<p>

"Will be good fight, yes?" She grinned up at Shizuo, her blue eyes bright.  
>"Er… no," He replied, supressing a small shudder at the thought.<br>"We would be killed if we tried to fight that many… especially if we can't all fight. Even if we could all fight we would lose someone for sure," Mikado said, scowling as he tried to think. Shizuo, Ruri, Vorona, Shiki, Akabayashi, Anri, Mikado and Kida were the ones in the group now who could fight but it looked like it was about forty walkers to one fighter. And that was assuming no one went down in the fight…

"So I guess we wait for Celty to return," Shinra sighed, though he turned to the house now.  
>"We should go back inside," He called over his shoulder then, "being outside seems to be aggravating them and that's the last thing we want."<p>

* * *

><p>A metal collar encased her neck attached to a chain on the wall, her hands handcuffed behind her back to keep her from grabbing and scratching. The chain latched onto a hook though it was bent out of shape after being tugged on for an hour. She was near an open door, one that led into the garage from the basement that had been converted into a lab and with no living nearby Kururi would have been quite content to stand still.<p>

But she had seen something alive; a small rat had scurried into the garage and was well within her sight. She wanted it. Finally the chain unhooked itself, and she stumbled forward towards her prey, crashing into things as she went, her body pressing against a button as she went. At this point of course there were a few dozen of her kind trying to get the gate, so when it opened they stumbled in easily.

* * *

><p>"Why is the gate opening?" Anri stood up in a panic as the dead started stumbling into the front area, and fast. They all made a beeline for the house as though sensing the living. Nothing needed to be said after that, they all knew they needed to get out and fast, everyone rushing for what supplies they could carry. Shizuo ran upstairs instead, bursting into Izaya's room.<p>

"What are –fuck that hurts! Put me down! Ow!" Shizuo had scooped the still wounded informant up and was now carrying him down the stairs, each step jolting through Izaya in a wave of pain.  
>"We're leaving," Shizuo informed him instead of putting him down.<br>"Why?" Izaya winced. Despite the morphine all this jostling still hurt like hell.

"That's why," Shizuo nodded towards the bay window in the living room that showed at least fifty of the dead things trying to get in through the glass that was beginning to crack under the pressure.  
>"Ah…" Izaya paled significantly, well aware of his inability to fight, as Saburo tossed Shizuo the keys to the larger of the two vans they had.<p>

"Get him into the van, Shiki has keys to the other vehicle, quick, before they block off the garage!" Shizuo bolted for the garage and found the door mercifully closed as the sound of breaking glass came from upstairs. Shizuo unlocked the back door awkwardly before climbing in and setting Izaya down as gently as he could. There was a shuffling and rasping noise then that turned both their heads to look.

"Kururi?" Izaya mumbled breathlessly. Her pale eyes turned on him and she rasped again, teeth clacking as she gnashed them and tried to get into the van after them though her effort was impeded by the inability to use her hands.  
>"Oh fuck… is she a fucking… is she one of those things?" Shizuo scrambled back as Kururi started making headway into the van and Izaya growled and pulled a knife out of his sleeve, launching it into Kururi's head and she hit the floor with a soft thud.<p>

"Get the others down here too, we can't fight that many off and we have to go before we get trapped and overrun," Izaya fell back, his expression furious. He was going to kill Shinra for this. Shizuo left, though it was reluctantly, stepping over the now properly dead Kururi before hurrying up the stairs again to get the others.

Anri was cutting down the ones making it in through the window and he saw Shiki heading down with Akane, followed by Walker and Saburo. Shizuo grabbed Kasuka –literally picking him up- and then Ruri as Mikado called for Anri. Others had made it down too while he had been searching for his brother. Anri cut down one last one and ran after Mikado and Shizuo down the stairs.

When Shizuo got down there one of the vehicles was loaded and waiting on the other, both engines off to avoid attracting attention. There was noise in the lab though and Shizuo scowled, knowing the drugs Izaya needed were in there. He headed into it anyways, prepared to crush the skull of whatever was in there but it was only Shinra.

"Ah?" The man was already piling every drug into a bag along with a few syringes and operating tools and Shizuo wasted no time helping him. When Shinra tried to grab the samples though Shizuo lifted him off the ground and carried the other to the van, throwing the man inside before climbing in himself and handing Namie the keys.

"Go!" Kida yelled and the garage door went up. Shiki was driving the other car and it was out the door first, their van close behind. There was a wall of the undead to the left so both vehicles when right and sped up at the group that blocked the gate. Shizuo pinned Izaya down to keep him from being jostled too much though it was a very bumpy ride when she started driving over bodies. Shiki's vehicle lurched to the right and started picking up speed but Namie was forced to turn left instead in order to get away.

"The others went right! We're being split up!" Vorona protested as once they miraculously cleared the monstrosities they were heading in completely the opposite direction over the fields towards the trees.  
>"We can't go back, we'll have to try and catch up to them later!" Namie argued as she drove as fast as she could away from the death trap that their safe haven had become.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya: Clever...<br>Seliphra: Yeah, I said the group would shrink, I never said anything about killing people off...  
>Shizuo: You have a point there...<br>Seliphra: *ahem* Now then, hopefully this will be updated again soon, once Season Three of the Walking Dead gets on the air it should, and no worries, I'm not basing this off that, I just happen to obtain zombie-plunnies that way~  
>Shizuo: So uhh... who's in what group?<br>Seliphra: **They have to review to find out~**


End file.
